Amor à Primeira vista
by Isafics
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO:Enquanto visitava amigos na Inglaterra durante as festas de fim de ano, lorde Edward Cullense sentiu atraído pela misteriosa Isabella. Ela era muito mais uma bela nobre do que uma serviçal, e ele jurou descobrir os segredos de seu passado a qualquer custo.
1. Prólogo

Enquanto visitava amigos na Inglaterra durante as festas de fim de ano, lorde Edward Cullense sentiu atraído pela misteriosa Isabella. Ela era muito mais uma bela nobre do que uma serviçal, e ele jurou descobrir os segredos de seu passado a qualquer custo...

Forçada a abandonar a família e buscar novos caminhos, Isabella encontrou a paz em Silloh Keep. Agora, ela terá um novo desafio a enfrentar: aceitar o amor de Edward e construir ao lado de um guerreiro escocês uma nova vida.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo Um**_

— Deixe que a mande para você esta noite.

— Estes dias curtos estão fazendo de você um idiota, homem?

Edward Cullen fixou o olhar em seu anfitrião, ergueu a taça de metal e bebeu. A cerveja passou por sua língua suavemente e o impediu de dar outras respostas mais duras. Não precisava de ajuda para encontrar uma mulher para lhe aquecer a cama, se quisesse uma.

Havia anos que passava o solstício de inverno com Emmett de Silloth, e não se lembrava de uma só vez em que o amigo prestasse atenção ou mostrasse interesse em qualquer uma das servas de sua propriedade. Naturalmente, esta era a primeira vez que o visitava depois da morte de lady MacLeod. Assim, talvez Emmett se sentisse mais à vontade para falar de mulheres com ele. Ou talvez a aproximação da estação de festas de fim de ano lhe despertasse idéias a respeito.

— Escute aqui, Edward. Ela é uma prostituta tanto quanto eu sou o rei da Inglaterra, — disse Emmett, a voz muito baixa.

— Além de irmão de criação você é meu proxeneta agora?

Mas dessa vez Edward pelo menos olhou a mulher. Como poderia evitar? As palavras de Emmett o fizeram observar-lhe o corpo, e ele percebeu que os atributos femininos eram mais evidentes nela. Seios fartos e opulentos, cintura fina, quadris generosos e longas pernas lhe davam uma aparência muito atraente. Mas não os exibia de forma sedutora como faziam as mulheres que ganhavam a vida se prostituindo. Pelo contrário. Escondia-os sob um vestido pobre de trabalhadora, um véu e uma atitude modesta.

— Você é o senhor dela, Emmett. Não sabe como ganha a vida?

Emmett resmungou qualquer coisa e tomou um longo gole de cerveja.

Edward observou a mulher por alguns minutos enquanto ela servia as mesas mais baixas. Era sempre sorridente e falava suavemente com todos a quem atendia. Em seus modos, não havia tentativa evidente de seduzir os homens, nem as mulheres sentadas às mesas lhe mostravam hostilidade. Emmettrealmente administrava suas terras e domínios de forma bem diferente da maioria dos lordes ingleses.

— Sei como ela ganha a vida, irmão. Não sei é como ela entrou nessa vida.

As palavras de Emmett surpreenderam Edward. Emmett sempre descobria a verdade sobre tudo e, no entanto, esta mulher conseguira manter em segredo seu passado. Surpreendente. Intrigante. Alguma coisa o moveu pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

Curiosidade.

Ele se recostou na cadeira de espaldar alto em que se sentava e estudou-a. Calculou que teria 25 anos, percebeu que tinha todos os dentes quando sorriu, e que sua pele era livre de marcas de varíola ou manchas. Suas costas ficavam retas quando estava de pé. Não havia deformidade aparente. Não era uma prostituta comum de aldeia.

— Tem importância por que ela faz isto, Emmett? Está criando problemas para você?

Emmett se debruçou em direção ao amigo, de forma a não ser ouvido, mais provavelmente, por lady Rose, sua mulher, que se sentava do outro lado.

— Uma pergunta sem resposta é inaceitável. Quem sabe que tipo de problema pode haver se alguém vier procurar por ela?

Edward sentiu o puxão dos cordões de marionete. Reconheceu as maquinações de seu irmão pelo que eram e concluiu que podia fazer o mesmo jogo.

— Mande-a embora, então. É seu direito como senhor destas terras.

O trejeito e o olhar sombrio de Emmett mostraram a verdade a Edward. Ela impedira Emmettde descobrir sua história, mas ele nunca expulsaria de suas terras uma única alma desamparada que precisasse de santuário. Especialmente na proximidade da festa do nascimento de Nosso Senhor e da chegada do ano novo. Sempre fora sua fraqueza. Edward riu das dificuldades de Emmett.

— Embora esteja errado na avaliação que faz de mim e de suas tentativas de me manipular, vou ter pena de seu problema e descobrir o que você quer saber sobre a sua prostituta.

Fez um aceno na direção da mulher enquanto falava, e quase deixou de observar a expressão de dor que cruzou o rosto de Emmett. Quase.

Teria Emmettalgum interesse pessoal naquela mulher? Achava que não, mas o que mais poderia explicar seu comportamento? Edward debruçou-se para frente, para observar se Rose estava atenta a eles, e viu que ela estava voltada para a mulher ao lado, em conversa animada. O momento era tão bom quanto qualquer outro para fazer a pergunta.

— Você a quer como sua concubina? É este o motivo de tudo isto?

— Concubina? — perguntou Emmett, engasgando com a palavra.

— Sim. Posso descobrir se ela é casada ou se há outro obstáculo em seu caminho, se é sua vontade reclamá-la como sua concubina.

Esta não era uma situação incomum entre nobres, mas alguma coisa não lhe parecia certa. Nunca teria acreditado que Emmett levaria outra mulher para cama enquanto fosse casado com Rose. Talvez tivesse ficado longe tempo demais. Se as coisas tinham mudado tanto...

— Não quero qualquer mulher além da minha Rose, seu idiota cabeça-dura — sussurrou Emmett, furioso. — É só um amigo ajudando outro no desempenho de uma tarefa. Pensei que lhe daria alguma coisa para fazer enquanto está conosco esperando a chegada do ano novo, só isso.

Edward sentiu um enorme alívio por não estar envolvido em uma trama para enganar a mulher de Emmett. Ela podia ser formidável quando enfurecida e ele não queria ser objeto de sua atenção numa situação dessas. E estava feliz por Emmett ainda ser tão fiel à sua Rose como ele fora à sua Nessa enquanto ela vivera.

— Então está bem. Mande-a para mim e eu descobrirei os segredos dela para você.

— Seja discreto. — Emmett sussurrou a advertência. — As necessidades de um hóspede não podem ser ignoradas, mas, mesmo nestes longos e escuros dias de inverno, Rose não gosta de prostituição no castelo dela.

— Não me arranje problemas com sua mulher, Emmett. E não crie dificuldades para a mulher — ele acenou em direção ao objeto de sua conversa — com sua senhora por causa de sua curiosidade.

Emmett fez um aceno mostrando que não havia motivos para se preocupar.

— Ela será mandada a seus aposentos para ajudá-lo no banho. Até Rose aceitará isso. O que acontecer lá é entre você e ela — disse Emmett, acenando também na direção da mulher.

Edward se recostou e tomou mais um pouco de cerveja, sempre observando os movimentos graciosos da mulher em questão.

— Qual é o nome dela? Você não me disse como ela se chama, Emmett.

— Isabella.

Isabella. Era um nome de classe para uma prostituta, mas combinava com seus modos graciosos e com sua postura. Seus clientes provavelmente a chamavam de "Bella" ou "Bells", nomes mais adequados para uma mulher que se deitava com homens.

Isabella.

Lá estava! Ele a estava observando de novo. Isabella olhou pelo canto dos olhos enquanto o amigo de lorde Emmettlhe fixava o olhar atentamente. Caminhou de propósito para o ponto mais distante do salão para ver se ele olhava para outra pessoa. Não olhou.

A ansiedade crescia enquanto tentava ignorar o que aquela atenção significava. Embora lady Rose a proibisse de exercer sua profissão no hall, esperava-se que atendesse às necessidades de um hóspede de prestígio. E um hóspede que o lorde tinha em tão alta estima teria _todos_ os seus desejos satisfeitos nos domínios de Emmett.

Já fizera isso antes com outros e o faria de novo, mas sentiu a incerteza aumentar.

Como uma menina inexperiente. Ela sorriu para o filho do moleiro enquanto lhe enchia a taça com cerveja e tentou ignorar o hóspede do lorde. O que, naturalmente, alto como era e na posição que ocupava ao lado de Emmett na mesa elevada era praticamente impossível. Assim, Isabella decidiu enfrentar o desafio diretamente e ergueu os olhos para encontrar os dele.

Seu cenho franzido, mesmo a distância, era evidente. Já fizera alguma coisa para aborrecê-lo? Continuou a olhar para ele e se sentiu surpreendida ao ver os cantos de sua boca se erguerem num sorriso. Causava menos medo quando sorria.

Um arrepio lhe percorreu a espinha, e ela teve certeza de que o homem discutira com lorde Emmett. Com que objetivo? Ele viajava sozinho, sem um escudeiro ou um pajem, ou mesmo um guerreiro para sua proteção. O cozinheiro lhe contara que lorde Edward visitava lorde Emmett todo ano nesta época, e que geralmente ficava durante o solstício e as festas de ano-novo antes de voltar a suas terras na Escócia.

Ele a queria como prostituta? Provavelmente. Era capaz de reconhecer a intensidade de seu olhar como desejo, Admitia para si mesma que não era uma prostituta experiente e capaz. Era nova na profissão, e ainda estava aprendendo a arte de seduzir clientes e reconhecer o significado de seus olhares. Um dia seria melhor no que fazia.

Um dia.

Ela suspirou e voltou a prestar atenção nas tarefas que desempenhava agora. As pessoas eram gentis com ela. Mesmo os homens que frequentavam sua choupana jamais eram grosseiros ou desrespeitosos em suas ações ou no auge de suas atenções apaixonadas, e era grata por isto. Era grata por muitas coisas... especialmente pelo dia em que chegara à aldeia e passara a fazer parte dos domínios de lorde Emmett de Silloth.

Ele lhe oferecera um emprego e lhe salvara a vida! Se precisava se deitar com seus amigos para pagar sua dívida para com ele, ela o faria sem reclamar.

O amigo de lorde Emmett levantou-se e acenou em despedida a ele e a lady Rose. Era alto, mais alto do que o lorde, que tinha quase dois metros de altura. Devia ser seu sangue escocês, porque ela ouvira falar que ele vinha das bárbaras Terras Altas, onde os homens eram gigantes e conhecidos por sua ferocidade. Podia imaginá-lo usando uma espada gigantesca contra seus inimigos em batalha. Estremeceu de novo, agradecida porque, além dos meros olhares que ele lhe dispensara, não teriam mais qualquer contato.

Quando sua jarra de cerveja ficou vazia, Isabella voltou à despensa para enchê-la. Ao dar a volta à divisória de madeira que a separava do resto do hall, encontrou-se diante do homem que lhe vinha dominando os pensamentos. Precisou inclinar a cabeça para trás para encará-lo assim de tão perto. Os olhos dele, de um azul-escuro como nunca tinha visto, encontraram os dela. Sua boca ficou seca.

Não conseguiu desviar o olhar quando ele lhe sorriu. Perdeu o fôlego diante dos ângulos ásperos de seu rosto, da expressão experiente de seus olhos e sua altura impressionante. A jarra de cerveja lhe escapou da mão e caiu no chão com um baque surdo. A voz do serviçal dissipou seu estado de confusão enquanto fitava os olhos azuis do escocês.

— Lorde Emmett quer que você atenda a seu hóspede agora, Isabella. Outra pessoa servirá a cerveja.

Piscando, ela olhou para o serviçal e esperou que suas palavras fizessem sentido. Antes que pudesse reagir, o homem recuou. Abaixou-se, pegou a jarra vazia do chão e entregou-a ao serviçal, sem desviar o olhar. Um calor surgiu dentro dela e seu coração acelerou.

— Meus agradecimentos, lorde Edward. Seu banho estará pronto em seus aposentos em pouco tempo. Isabella, cuide disso agora.

As ordens do serviçal a despertaram do devaneio. Abaixando a cabeça, ela fez uma reverência ao serviçal e a lorde Edward.

— Sim, milorde.

Voltou-se e foi até a cozinha providenciar água quente para o banho. Precisaria da maior das tinas de madeira para acomodar-lhe as pernas, embora duvidasse que houvesse uma sequer do tamanho necessário. Tentou pensar apenas nos itens necessários ao banho para evitar especular sobre o que mais estaria envolvido no chamado, no que aconteceria depois do banho. Quando ele estivesse limpo e relaxado com o calor da água. Quando ainda estivesse nu.

Ela estremeceu, parte de medo e parte de ansiedade pelo que a noite lhe traria. Havia algo neste homem e neste trabalho. Isabella não temia o que aconteceria na união de seus corpos, mas o que ele poderia fazer ao coração que ela escondia tão bem. E não sabia por que ele lhe parecia uma ameaça tão grande.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo Dois**_

Ela testou a água com o cotovelo e aprovou, satisfeita. Estava no ponto certo, quente o bastante, mas não demais. Observou as pequenas garrafas e jarras na bandeja, escolheu várias e adicionou um pouco de cada à água. Perfumes suaves e frescos encheram o aposento enquanto os óleos se misturavam na água.

Misturando-os com a mão, aprovou mais uma vez. O banho estava pronto, mas onde estaria lorde Edward?

Como se o nome dele em seus pensamentos o tivesse conjurado, a porta se abriu e ele ficou parado na soleira. Sua silhueta contra as tochas ao corredor impedia que ela visse qualquer outra coisa a não ser seus contornos.

— Está pronto, milorde.

Ela foi até a porta quando ele entrou. Tentando manter o máximo possível de calor no aposento, ela a fechou assim que ele passou. Gotas de suor, causadas pelo esforço físico e pelo calor, desciam-lhe pelo rosto, pelo pescoço e pelas costas. Usando as costas da mão, ela enxugou a testa.

O homem parou diante da grande tina e apenas olhou. Havia algum problema? Do que ele precisava?

— Milorde? — perguntou. — Há alguma coisa errada?

— Você mesma escolheu os perfumes?

— Sim, milorde. Os óleos são de lady Rose e vão amenizar a aspereza e secura de sua pele. Posso trocá-los, se não lhe agradam.

Seriam necessários quatro criados para carregar os grandes baldes de água quente para tornar a encher a tina, mas podia ser... _teria_ que ser feito se ele assim quisesse.

— Devia ter esperado pelo senhor antes de adicioná-los, milorde. Peço perdão. — Abaixou a cabeça respeitosamente enquanto esperava sua decisão. Na verdade, escolhera os óleos que lhe lembravam as festividades futuras... pinho, azevinho e o precioso bálsamo de lady Rose.

— Perguntei porque foi uma combinação agradável, não porque me desagradou.

Virando-se, ela se ocupou organizando o que seria necessário para o banho. Pequenos pedaços de tecido para serem usados como esponjas, jarros de sabonete, baldes extras de água para enxaguar, toalhas secas. Ela os colocou perto da tina, para ter acesso fácil à medida que precisasse deles. Tudo para evitar vê-lo se despir. Quando não pôde mais adiar o momento, ela olhou para o outro lado do aposento, onde ele estava... ainda totalmente vestido e observando cada movimento dela.

— A água está esfriando, milorde — disse ela, pondo a mão sobre o banho. — Precisa de ajuda para... se...?

Ela não terminou, simplesmente apontou para ele.

— Não sou um bebê que precise de ajuda para se despir — respondeu, a voz tão profunda e macia que lhe lembrou mel recém-saído da colmeia num dia de verão.

— Não, milorde, não quis dizer isto.

Ele parecia aborrecido com alguma coisa.

Não estaria sendo ousada o bastante? Ele esperava que ela tomasse a iniciativa? Afinal, todos sabiam que, quando um hóspede masculino pedia "um banho", era apenas outra maneira de dizer que queria copular. Isabella se aproximou e estendeu as mãos para os cordões de sua túnica.

— Não, menina — disse ele, recuando. — Eu mesmo posso tirar minha roupa.

Suas palavras não eram duras, mas ela sentiu a rejeição. Talvez tivesse compreendido mal a situação. Não cometeria o erro de sair de seu lugar de novo. Voltando-se de costas para ele, caminhou até o lado da tina e esperou. Ocupando-se em verificar a temperatura da água, não olhou os movimentos dele. Podia vê-lo pelo canto do olho e, quando ele se voltou de costas para ela, aproveitou a oportunidade para observá-lo.

Tinha a mesma idade de Emmett, pouco mais de 40 anos, e sua experiência como guerreiro era evidente em seu corpo. As cicatrizes de antigos ferimentos cobriam parte de suas costas e de uma das coxas, mas não prejudicavam sua beleza. Seus longos cabelos ruivos eram salpicados de prata e desciam abaixo dos ombros. Ombros largos, musculosos, como as costas. Cintura e quadris estreitos terminavam em pernas longas e musculosas. Um corpo masculino perfeito. Ela suspirou, imaginando como seria a frente daquele corpo. Estava tão mergulhada em seus pensamentos que não viu quando ele se voltou ao som de seu suspiro.

Sim, ele era impressionante. E a olhava como ela o olhava! Agora estava em pé diante dela, nu como no dia em que nascera.

Piscando rapidamente, Isabella voltou o rosto para a tina e limpou a garganta. Como era incrivelmente idiota se sentir atraída por um homem assim! Ele tomaria banho, a usaria para seu prazer e sairia de sua vida pela manhã. Aparentemente as duras lições do último ano não lhe haviam ensinado o bastante.

— Olhe onde pisa, milorde. Os óleos tornam a tina um pouco escorregadia quando entra nela. — Esperava, concentrando-se no banho, conseguir diminuir a tensão que sentia entre eles.

Sem uma palavra, lorde Edward caminhou para a tina, entrou na água quente, se virou e sentou. Como Isabella pensara, suas longas pernas não cabiam na tina. Assim ele as ergueu, os joelhos expostos acima da borda.

Sem demora, ela pegou um dos jarros, derramou uma generosa dose de um suave sabão líquido e esfregou-o entre as mãos. Tirando-lhe os cabelos das costas com a mão, espalhou o sabonete em seus ombros e em suas costas. Pegou um pedaço de tecido, mergulhou-o na água e esfregou-o com suavidade sobre o sabonete até a espuma densa lhe cobrir as costas.

Isabella se moveu para o lado e ergueu-lhe o braço para continuar a lavá-lo. Observou que os olhos dele estavam fechados, mas sabia que não estava dormindo. Ele até a ajudou no trabalho enquanto ela se movia em torno dele para lhe lavar as pernas. Esticou uma delas para fora da tina, depois a outra, enquanto ela espalhava sabão nele. Quando começou a lhe esfregar o peito e o ventre, ele a fez parar, pondo uma de suas grandes mãos sobre as dela.

— Posso fazer o resto, menina. Só me traga o balde de água de enxaguar e pode ir.

— Milorde? — Isabella não compreendeu por que ele a dispensava. — Fiz alguma coisa que o desagradasse?

— Não, menina. O banho foi muito agradável e muito bem feito, e é tudo o que preciso de você.

Isabella acenou, ainda surpresa por ele não querer levá-la para a cama como faziam os outros homens. Sabia que não era bonita, mas tinha lavado o rosto e se arrumado antes de ir lá àquela noite. Haveria alguma coisa errada com ela? Ou talvez ele não gostasse de prostitutas.

Isabella foi até a lareira e pegou um dos três baldes de água limpa, aproximando-o da tina. O lorde mergulhara a cabeça na água e a estava lavando quando ela lhe trazia os pedaços de tecido e toalhas, colocando-os onde ele poderia alcançá-los, sempre observando seus movimentos na tina. Pôs também junto a ele um balde vazio para enxaguar os cabelos.

— Menina? Parece que vou precisar da sua ajuda. Pode derramar a água sobre minha cabeça?

Uma tensão nervosa cresceu nela. Embora ele fosse direto, sentia que estava brincando com ela.

Mas por quê?

— Sim, milorde — respondeu, enquanto erguia o balde o mais alto que podia.

Lorde Edward deitou a cabeça sobre o lado da tina de modo que a água caísse dentro do balde vazio. Isabella derramou devagar a água limpa e quente e ele esfregou os cabelos para tirar o sabão. Quando ela pôs o balde no chão, ele torceu os cabelos, para tirar o máximo de água deles.

E então ele se levantou.

Ela estava presa entre a tina e a cama, e não havia outro lugar para onde olhar ou se mover enquanto ele se esticava em toda a sua altura e saía da água, que lhe escorria pelo corpo, sobre cada músculo, do pescoço ao peito, aos quadris e abaixo. Ela foi incapaz de desviar o olhar enquanto ele usava uma das toalhas para enxugar os cabelos e depois o corpo. Seus olhos se encontraram e Isabella descobriu que estava sem voz e sem fôlego.

— Que outras tarefas tem esta noite, menina?

A voz dele fez seus dedos dos pés se curvarem e uma onda de calor lhe tomar o ventre. Era impressionante. Fizera sexo com muitos homens desde sua chegada às Terras de Emmett, e aquela mistura de medo e antecipação a surpreendeu. Por que ele simplesmente não a tomava para seu prazer e acabava logo com aquilo?

— Nenhuma, milorde, só o senhor. Lorde Emmett disse que eu deveria atender apenas ao senhor. — Não sabia como forçara as palavras a saírem.

— A água ainda está quente e limpa. Use-a, se quiser — disse ele, apontando para a tina, completamente à vontade em sua nudez.

— Um banho? Eu? — A oportunidade de tomar um banho numa tina de água quente era rara, especialmente no auge do inverno. Ser a segunda pessoa a usar a água também era um privilégio. Mas precisaria se despir para tomá-lo.

Ele riu alto, e o som ecoou no aposento. Lorde Edward era um belo homem e, quando sorria, um conjunto atraente de covinhas se formava em seu rosto áspero, dando-lhe uma aparência muito mais jovem. Ela o observava quando ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Sim, menina. Para você, se quiser aproveitar.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto pensava na oferta. Estava prestes a recusar quando ele riu de novo.

— Vou para a cama agora, menina. Pode apagar as velas quando sair?

Isabella acenou, ainda sem acreditar quando ele fez exatamente o que dissera.

Jogou as roupas numa pilha junto à lareira, puxou diversos cobertores da cama, deitou-se e procurou uma posição confortável. Arrumou os travesseiros como gostava, cobriu-se e virou de lado, dando-lhe as costas. Resolvendo que era uma tolice perder uma oportunidade como aquela, Isabella se aproximou da tina.

— Posso mesmo, milorde? De verdade? — Parte dela queria tirar as roupas sujas e cair na água. Outra lhe dizia para ter cautela com aquele desconhecido.

— Seria loucura desperdiçar uma boa água de banho. É sua, se quiser — respondeu ele sem se mexer.

— Meus agradecimentos ao senhor — sussurrou, enquanto desatava os cordões do vestido. Se fizesse tudo depressa, poderia se lavar e se vestir em poucos minutos. Se não fizesse baralho, ele dormiria e nem saberia que ela ainda estava lá.

Tirou o vestido, depois a camisa, as meias e os sapatos, e entrou na tina, sentando-se tão silenciosamente quanto podia. Mas não pôde evitar o suspiro de prazer que lhe escapou quando o calor da água fez diminuir o cansaço de seu corpo. A tina em que ele mal coubera deu a ela espaço suficiente para se deitar.

Depois de desfazer a trança, ela mergulhou a cabeça na água, se lavou e enxaguou o mais depressa e silenciosamente que pode. Apenas alguns minutos haviam se passado quando ela torceu os cabelos para retirar o excesso de água e se preparou para se levantar.

Isabella não saberia dizer o que a fez erguer o olhar, mas lá estava ele com um balde de água limpa para enxaguá-la, tirar todo o sabão e sujeira da água que já fora usada duas vezes.

E ele ainda estava nu.

Ela engoliu em seco diversas vezes, tentando pensar no que dizer e procurando não olhar o corpo dele. Era uma tarefa difícil, porque ele estava tão perto e era tão... grande...

Estava agindo de forma estúpida. Era uma prostituta havia vários meses. Por que este único homem lhe causava tanto constrangimento? Eles iriam para a cama, fariam sexo, ela iria embora. Nada diferente de outros homens que haviam usado seu corpo antes dele.

Com um senso renovado de seu lugar, ela se levantou e esperou que ele lhe jogasse a água. Precisou se controlar para não erguer os braços e se cobrir, para impedir que ele lhe visse o corpo. Então, se concentrou no calor da água que caía sobre sua cabeça e escorria por seu corpo. Havia meses que não se sentia tão limpa... Quando tirou a água dos olhos, viu lorde Edward em pé com a mão estendida para ela, para ajudá-la a sair da tina.

Isabella aceitou e se viu envolvida numa toalha, em pé diante da lareira, absorvendo o calor do fogo. Era um luxo, ela sabia, mas se esta era a forma como ele lhe pagaria, estava cansada e suja o bastante para aceitar. Naturalmente, como hóspede de lorde Emmett, não teria que lhe pagar nada. Sem uma palavra, ele caminhou de volta para a cama e se deitou, olhando para ela.

— Milorde — disse ela. — Meus agradecimentos por partilhar seu banho. Devo chamar os criados para removerem a tina agora?

— Não, menina. Deixe isso para amanhã.

Isabella ficou ali parada, hesitante, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer ou para onde ir. Ele lhe observava cada movimento. Finalmente resolveu que era a hora de ele ter seu prazer. Esta sensação de desequilíbrio que sua proximidade, sua aparência e sua voz despertavam nela tinha que acabar. Tirou a toalha que lhe envolvia o corpo e caminhou para a cama, sem se esconder. Sabia que o corpo nu de uma mulher parecia deixar qualquer homem pronto para a cópula e esperava que ele a agarrasse e a tomasse agora.

Ele nada fez além de olhar para ela. Lentamente, seu olhar passeou por seu corpo, da cabeça aos pés e depois de volta. Seus seios ficaram túrgidos e ondas de calor lhe tomaram o ventre. Isabella não reconhecia essas sensações, e não sabia ao certo se queria senti-las ou não. Lorde Edward virou-se de costas por um momento e ela percebeu que ele estava erguendo os cobertores para ela subir na cama, mas ele lhe oferecia o lado mais distante da porta. Depois de uma pequena hesitação, ela deu a volta à cama e se deitou ao lado dele.

Isabella ficou quieta ao lado de lorde Edward, deliciando-se com o conforto do colchão macio e o cheiro dos lençóis limpos.

O fino colchão do catre onde dormia quando estava no hall e o que tinha em sua choupana nem de longe lhe ofereciam a sensação de flutuar que este colchão lhe dava. Ela suspirou e se permitiu um momento antes de voltar sua atenção ao homem nu ao lado dela.

Ele sorriu quando ela olhou para ele. Acharia engraçados os pequenos confortos de que desfrutava? Provavelmente, já que estava acostumado com eles. Ela também estivera... antes. A expressão dele ficou séria e ela pensou que era a hora de começar.

— Durma bem, menina.

Lorde Edward se mexeu no colchão e mudou diversas vezes a posição dos cobertores até se sentir confortável.

Ele ia dormir. Dormir!

— Milorde? Há mais alguma coisa?

— Não, menina. Pedi um banho e tive. É tudo que eu queria esta noite.

— Mas, milorde... — Ela começou a se descobrir. — Devo ir.

— E dormir num catre sujo no hall? Agora que está limpa, por que não descansa aqui esta noite? — A mão dele tocou a sua, e a impediu de sair.

Sua voz expressava compaixão e desvelo em seus tons profundos, aveludados, e Isabella lutou contra as lágrimas que lhe queimavam os olhos. Ninguém, nem mesmo lorde Emmett, a havia tratado com tanta consideração em anos e anos, e ela se sentiu enfraquecer diante dessa atitude. Saberia ele o que estava fazendo com ela? Que poderia destruí-la com tanta e tão rara gentileza?

— Se é o seu desejo, milorde. — Poria a culpa nele.

— É meu desejo, menina. — Seu sotaque pesado envolvia as palavras, e ela sentiu-lhe o hálito quente perto de sua orelha.

Então que fosse. Isabella mergulhou no colchão e o calor da mão dele se espalhou por todo o seu corpo. Cansada de horas de trabalho servindo refeições e fazendo limpeza na cozinha, ela podia sentir o sono tomando-a.

— Meu nome é Isabella — sussurrou ela, sem saber por que lhe dizia isto.

— Durma bem, Isabella.

— Algum sucesso em nossa missão?

Edward fixou o olhar em Emmett enquanto se sentava ao lado dele para tomar o café da manhã. Lady Rose não estava à vista. Uma criada pôs diante dele uma grande caneca de metal antes que ele pedisse.

— _Nossa_ missão? Não sabia que estava trabalhando nisso comigo. — Tomou um grande gole de cerveja.

— Não brinque comigo, Edward. Descobriu ou não o que quero saber?

Emmett estava irritado esta manhã. Ótimo. Era bom que compartilhasse de sua frustração. Bem... sabia que não era exatamente o mesmo tipo de frustração. Demorou a responder, bebendo de novo e pedindo comida. E esperando que chegasse.

O pálido mingau servido ali não se comparava com o de seu castelo, saboroso e forte, mas teria que servir. A comida não seria muito variada em substância ou quantidade até as festas do nascimento de Nosso Senhor e das doze noites seguintes, até a véspera do Dia de Reis. A criada, que já lhe conhecia os hábitos, pôs diante dele uma tigela de mingau, um pote de mel e um jarro de creme. O serviçal lhe trouxe um pequeno cantil de pele de _uisge beatha,_ uísque, e Edward o misturou ao mingau fumegante. Em pouco tempo seu cheiro era muito mais apetitoso do que o original. Edward ignorou o olhar fixo de Emmett e tomou diversas colheradas do mingau antes de parar.

— Nada ainda.

— Ela passou a noite em seu aposento, Edward. O que vocês fizeram?

— As coisas normais que um homem e uma mulher fazem à noite.

Não podia evitar; era um prazer tão grande fazer Emmett perder a cabeça e reagir... O que não demorou a acontecer.

— Maldição! — resmungou o anfitrião com aspereza. — Conte-me o que descobriu.

Edward sorriu ante a irritação de Emmett, e não resistiu à tentação de provocá-lo mais um pouco.

— Tomamos banho e dormimos.

— Pode esperar um desafio assim que o tempo melhorar, amigo.

— Emmett, se suas palavras não dissessem o contrário, juraria que ouço ciúme em sua voz.

Emmett suspirou fortemente e se reclinou na cadeira.

— Ciúme, não, Edward. Preocupação com o que pode ter sido feito a uma inocente.

Emmett sempre fora brando demais no que se referia a seu povo. Cuidava deles e os tratava como se fossem muito mais do que apenas sua propriedade. Edward nunca entendera até Emmett explicar que aplicava em sua propriedade inglesa o sistema escocês do clã. Na Escócia, o clã era muito mais do que propriedade e terras. Era uma família a qual se pertencia. Emmett dava a seus servos a sensação de que pertenciam a um conjunto quase familiar, embora nunca deixasse de impor sua autoridade, que jamais era desafiada.

— Tomamos banho e dormimos, e só. Honestamente.

— Não a use, Edward. Não pedi sua ajuda para você tratá-la com falsidade.

— Ela se declarou prostituta. Se não é, então, como seu senhor, proíba que desempenhe a profissão.

— Eu tentei, mas não funcionou. — O tom de Emmett era sombrio.

— O que ela fez? — Edward reconheceu em Isabella a mesma tendência à teimosia que causara problemas a ele mesmo muitas e muitas vezes.

— Ela se recusou a comer. Disse-me com toda a ousadia que ganharia a vida ao modo dela e não seria devedora de ninguém.

— Não lhe ofereceu trabalho no hall? Ou na lavanderia? Ou na cozinha?

Edward pensava que estes seriam bons lugares para uma mulher trabalhar se não tivesse outras habilidades.

— Ela perguntou se tínhamos uma prostituta na aldeia e, quando eu disse que não, declarou que era assim que ganhava a vida no passado.

— Então, qual é o problema, Emmett? Acho que está levando isto muito a sério. — O aperto em suas entranhas disse a Edward que havia algo a mais. Como ajudar uma pessoa que não queria ser ajudada?

— Desejo descobrir os segredos dela, então poderei esquecer.

— Eu lhe disse que descobriria. Você parece uma velha, não o Emmettque eu conheço.

O amigo não respondeu. Deu-lhe uma palmada nas costas e deixou que ele terminasse a refeição. Edward recomeçou a tomar o mingau ainda quente e pensou em seus métodos.

Ele a desequilibrara... Esperara ser levada para a cama quando ele pediu um banho. E, quando se debruçou sobre ele, passando-lhe o sabonete no corpo com um toque delicado, mas completo, seu corpo reagira como devia. Não seria nada difícil deitá-la na cama e tomá-la. E tomá-la. E de novo, e de novo.

Mas, para desempenhar a tarefa que prometera ao amigo, era mais importante fazer com que ela confiasse nele. Assim, ignorara as exigências de seu corpo e se obrigara a dormir ao lado dela sem tocá-la.

Embora não admitisse para Emmett, tinha certeza de que não fora criada para ser uma prostituta. Em alguns breves momentos durante a noite, vira nela um olhar de medo ou incerteza, como se estivesse convencendo a si mesma do que precisava fazer. E não era fácil para ela. Não conhecia os truques da profissão, como se comportar para seduzir ou despertar o desejo sexual num homem.

Então, por que se forçava a isto quando Emmett lhe oferecera uma forma diferente de ganhar a vida? Que perda sofrera que a fazia buscar um caminho próprio no mundo, especialmente quando o mundo era sempre um lugar tão cruel para a maioria das pessoas?

Edward observou o hall para ver se ela estava servindo as mesas. Quando acordara, ela ainda dormia profundamente, e relutara em acordá-la. Era evidente que se deliciara com o banho. O som de seu suspiro quando mergulhou o corpo na água enfraquecera sua decisão de não tocá-la. Encontrara a desculpa de que precisava quando vira o balde com a água para enxaguar. E a gratidão nos olhos dela quando a envolvera na toalha fizera sua boca ficar seca.

Não era uma prostituta, mas era uma mulher tentadora que o fizera sentir desejos que ignorara por muito, muito tempo. Isto a tomava um perigo para sua vida tão bem organizada.

Assim, esta noite mandaria buscá-la de novo e trabalharia para conquistar um pouco mais de sua confiança antes de lhe fazer perguntas. Quase se sentiu culpado ao pensar como seria fácil...

Quase.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo Três**_

Seu aposento estava pronto. Criados lhe haviam trazido uma seleção de alimentos, alguns quentes, alguns frios, alguns simples, alguns mais elaborados. Todos tinham uma coisa em comum... eram tentações que pretendia usar. No meio do inverno, o alimento costumava ser simples e monótono. Com a permissão do lorde e a ajuda do cozinheiro, Edward planejara uma festa para Isabella. Quando tudo estava pronto, mandou um criado chamá-la. Ela bateu à porta apenas alguns minutos mais tarde.

— Mandou me chamar, milorde?

Sua voz era calma e ela ficou parada diante da porta aberta. Ele lhe fez sinal para entrar e fechou a porta. Os olhos dela pareciam os de uma corça cercada por caçadores na floresta, sem meios de fugir. Ela observou o aposento de um lado a outro, passou pela cama e voltou a ele.

— Pedi uma refeição e eles mandaram o suficiente para muitas pessoas. Sei que serve as refeições no hall e ainda não comeu. Assim, pensei que podia se juntar a mim.

— Não poderia fazer isto, milorde — disse ela com uma reverência. — Faço as refeições na cozinha depois de terminar minhas tarefas.

Ele percebeu que ela estava calculando a distância que a separava da porta e a posição dele no aposento.

— Seus deveres terminaram por esta noite, Isabella. Emmett disse que eu poderia tê-la agora.

Escolhera as palavras de propósito, para fazê-la pensar que sua intenção era sexual. E, pela maneira como sua respiração mudou e seus olhos se abriram, tivera sucesso. Sua própria ereção também contribuíra...

Ela abaixou a cabeça e fez nova reverência.

— Como desejar, milorde.

— Não sou seu lorde. Chame-me de Edward.

Ela o olhou, espantada pela familiaridade, e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não poderia fazer isto, milorde.

— Na Escócia não somos tão formais quanto vocês aqui. Meus servos, minha família e até meus inimigos me chamam pelo nome. Certamente você é corajosa o bastante para usá-lo também.

Isabella pareceu em dúvida sobre o que fazer, negou com um gesto de cabeça.

— Não posso me sentar com o senhor para fazer a refeição. Não seria certo.

— Ah, você não pode se juntar a mim para comer, mas pode partilhar minha cama, se esse for meu desejo? É isto que está me dizendo? — Ela não respondeu e ele se perguntou se ela percebera o absurdo da situação. Bem, havia mais de uma forma de chegar mais perto dela. — É uma ótima idéia, menina. Vá para a cama, então.

Ele apontou para a cama e observou enquanto ela, com um ar de resignação, cruzava o quarto em direção à cama. Como fizera na noite anterior, ela subiu na cama no lado mais distante da porta e esperou. Ele não se moveu, ela começou a desamarrar os cordões do vestido.

— Não. Ainda não — disse ele. — Você pode não estar com fome, mas eu estou.

Edward viu-lhe o olhar surpreso, mas ignorou-o e se sentou à mesa. Pensou em lhe virar as costas, mas decidiu ficar de frente para a lareira e assim poder continuar a observar-lhe as expressões. Suas reações começaram assim que ele tirou uma coxa de um frango e mordeu. A carne suculenta estava quente e bem temperada, e ele a comeu com prazer.

A boca de Isabella se fechou e uma ruga se formou em seu cenho, mas ela nada disse. Edward a pressionou mais, escolhendo outro pedaço de carne de uma travessa e pondo-o na boca. Mastigou um pouco e tomou um largo trago da cerveja especial de Rose.

O silêncio foi rompido pelo alto ronco de um estômago... e não era o dele. Seu olhar divertido encontrou o dela, cheio de embaraço, e ele lutou para não sorrir. Perdeu. Deu uma gargalhada.

— Eu lhe disse para comer — disse ele, estendendo-lhe um pedaço de pão quente. — Há mais do que o suficiente para nós dois.

Ele observou a batalha travada dentro dela. Sua fome era evidente pelos roncos do estômago; a luz faminta em seus olhos se intensificava enquanto seguia todos os movimentos dele. Quando pareceu que ela continuaria a resistir, ele escolheu outro pedaço de rosbife e o levou para ela. Sentou-se no colchão ao lado dela e o estendeu diante de sua boca, insistindo sem palavras que ela o tomasse de seus dedos.

Edward percebeu o momento exato em que venceu a luta, porque ela moveu a cabeça de leve e ergueu a boca para sua mão. Embora soubesse que era apenas uma tática para conquistar o controle, ele descobriu que não era imune a ela. O toque de seus lábios nos dedos dele, quando ela finalmente aceitou o alimento, abalou-o dos pés à cabeça, principalmente no meio. Não conseguiu afastar a mão mesmo depois de ela tomar-lhe a carne dos dedos e começar a mastigar.

Sacudindo-se para se livrar do feitiço dela, ele voltou à mesa e levou sua taça até ela. Quando Isabella terminou de mastigar e engoliu, ele ergueu a taça aos lábios dela e virou-a para que ela bebesse. Em sua pressa indesculpável, deixou que um pouco de cerveja se derramasse sobre ela. E observou enquanto o líquido escorregava de sua boca, descia por seu pescoço e mergulhava sob a camisa. A boca de Edward, faminta, seguiu o mesmo caminho.

Ele mordiscou e lambeu o caminho da cerveja, a língua sentindo a pulsação sob a pele delicada de seu pescoço, a respiração que se acelerou quando ele começou a se mover para baixo e o calor da pele enquanto ele a degustava rumo aos seios. Ficou excitado e se moveu para se acomodar melhor nos calções. Mas, quando ela recuou, ele aceitou a mensagem e se afastou.

Ela estava com medo dele.

Tinha medo dele como homem ou como guerreiro escocês? Ou era algo diferente? Temia que descobrisse seus segredos, suas fraquezas, e as usasse contra ela? Edward se levantou da cama e voltou à mesa, sentando-se e comendo mais um pouco. Tinha tempo de sobra. Faria com calma.

Ou não.

Comeu alguns pedaços de carne e tomou alguns goles de cerveja antes de falar de novo. Isabella estava sentada imóvel como uma pedra, na mesma posição em que ele a deixara. Apenas os olhos dela se moviam, presos a cada gesto dele. Era diferente de qualquer prostituta que já conhecera.

— Está com medo de mim, menina?

As emoções se sucediam no rosto dela... um zangado cenho franzido, os lábios que se cerravam... aqueles lábios que ele queria beijar, a respiração que continuava acelerada. Viu a luta nela enquanto tentava responder à pergunta e ao desafio implícito.

— Sei que muitos ingleses têm medo de nós. Os guerreiros escoceses são conhecidos por sua ferocidade e... —A risada dela o surpreendeu e o interrompeu. Era uma reação totalmente inesperada. — Você certamente não conhece a verdadeira natureza dos escoceses se consegue rir de minhas palavras.

O som do riso ecoou pelo aposento, e ele quis bebê-lo de seus lábios. O rosto de Isabella mudou enquanto ria e toda a tensão era dissipada. Parecia anos mais jovem quando sorria. Quantos anos teria?

— Minha avó me revelou a verdadeira natureza dos escoceses, milorde. Eles gostam de uísque forte, de longas noites para bebê-lo, e que suas mulheres não saibam de nada.

Isabella sorriu de novo, mas o modo como os olhos dela vagaram lhe dizia que ela se lembrava de alguma coisa... de alguém.

— Mude a bebida e isto descreve a maioria dos homens de qualquer lugar — completou.

A princípio, algo nele se sentiu insultado. Mas Edward percebeu que a vida lhe havia mostrado apenas aquela parte dos homens. Uma risada lhe escapou, e não tentou controlá-la.

Tinha coragem e beleza quando não tentava parecer tão sem graça. Edward olhou-a de novo e percebeu a verdade... era uma bela mulher, que se escondia numa roupa de trabalho e num lenço de cabelo.

— Isto é tudo o que sabe dos homens? — Queria saber mais do que soubera até agora.

Isabella se endireitou na cama e arrumou o vestido para poder cruzar as pernas. Ele a observou lutar para responder.

— Sei muito sobre os homens, milorde, suas ações, seus desejos.

Os olhos dela brilharam ao mencionar os desejos, mas não era um brilho de anseio, e sim de total aversão.

— E quanto aos desejos das mulheres? O que sabe sobre eles?

O queixo dela se ergueu, e tristeza e perda surgiram nos olhos expressivos. Saberia ela o quanto revelava com um simples olhar?

— Mulheres não têm desejos, milorde. Ao menos não mais do que um lugar seguro onde viver.

Edward se entristeceu com aquelas palavras... Elas o atingiram profundamente, porque, em sua experiência, as mulheres viviam plenamente.

Sabia que sua mulher era seu par na vontade de viver e amar. Quão vazia teria sido a existência de Isabella para que ela acreditasse nisso e preferisse se prostituir aos desejos dos homens a satisfazer os seus? Observou enquanto ela recuperava o controle e se protegia com ele. Percebeu que outra pergunta direta não seria respondida. O que ela lhe contara? Que sua avó conhecera os escoceses?

— Sua avó era escocesa?

— Sim, milorde. Mas da fronteira, não das Terras Altas como o senhor.

— Você vivia com ela? Ou ela com você? — perguntou, suspeitando que a avó era um assunto seguro. Voltou sua atenção para a comida, como se estivessem apenas conversando coisas sem importância.

— Eu era apenas uma menina quando ela morreu, milorde — disse Isabella. Um suave sorriso lhe cruzou o rosto. — Eu me lembro de muitas coisas que ela dizia.

— Todas sobre homens? — ele mordeu um pedaço de pão.

— Não, era sábia sobre muitas coisas. A maior parte do que me lembro são suas canções.

— Venha, menina, partilhe a comida comigo. — Tentou mais uma vez que ela se sentasse à mesa.

O estômago de Isabella a traiu novamente, e ela concluiu que comer com ele era o menor dos perigos que ele oferecia. Amarrou os cordões da camisa e desceu da cama, aceitando seu convite. Não pudera jantar e, como ele dissera, havia mais do que o suficiente para os dois. Sentou-se num tamborete do lado oposto da mesa, em frente a ele e esperou.

— Não seja tímida — disse ele, com um sotaque carregado que ela notara apenas uma vez antes. Empurrou algumas das travessas para perto dela e lhe serviu uma caneca de cerveja.

Depois de decidir aproveitar aquela comida maravilhosa, ela se serviu de divertes pratos e começou a comer. Lambendo os dedos, ela se espantou com a variedade, especialmente no meio do inverno, quando as refeições no hall não incluíam coisas tão refinadas ou substanciais.

— O senhor deve ter subornado o cozinheiro para conseguir uma festa como esta.

— E subornei — respondeu, sem sinal de malícia ou culpa.

— Por quê? Certamente a refeição no hall era boa o bastante.

O molho de uma torta de carne escorregou-lhe pelo queixo e, quando procurou um guardanapo, descobriu o dele sob seu queixo. E as mãos dele limpando-lhe os lábios.

Precisava esquecer o passado e simplesmente usar a manga do vestido. Isabella esperou pela resposta e não teve certeza se receberia uma. Os olhos dele ficaram sérios, depois cheios de desejo, e ela passou a temer a resposta.

— Por você, menina. Para atrair você para meus aposentos.

E então ela entendeu a charada. Ele estava pagando por seus serviços, nada mais. De algum modo, era mais fácil, agora que sabia. Resolutamente começou a preparar sua mente e alma para se distanciar do ato que aconteceria em breve.

— Eu me deitarei com o senhor se o desejar, milorde — disse ela. E, apontando para a mesa coberta de alimentos, continuou: — O senhor não precisava ir tão longe e fazer tanto esforço. Como é hóspede de lorde Emmett, não posso aceitar pagamento do senhor de qualquer forma.

Ele a surpreendeu então, batendo os punhos na mesa, fazendo os pratos, travessas e canecas balançarem. Seu rosto ficou vermelho e sua expressão endureceu. Como o insultara? O que podia fazer para acabar com sua raiva?

— Sim, eu desejo. E fui tolo o bastante para adiar meu prazer. Já passou da hora de ter você.

Suas palavras eram o oposto do que dissera na noite anterior. Era apenas uma questão de tempo, até que a necessidade dos homens de ter seu prazer superasse qualquer hesitação ou outras distrações. Ele estava provando ser igual aos outros com que se deitara antes dele e aos que o seguiriam. Isabella compreendia, mas não pôde explicar uma profunda sensação de tristeza ao entender tudo.

Ele se levantou e deu a volta à mesa, aproximando-se dela. Enquanto se levantava para recebê-lo, continuou o processo para encontrar aquele lugar calmo dentro de si, onde podia se esconder até tudo terminar.

Seu beijo, quando ele lhe tomou os lábios, não tinha a intensidade que esperava. Era apenas um leve toque. E era devastador. Ele a tomou nos braços e a arrastou até a cama. Ela se viu afundando no colchão macio, coberta pelos rijos músculos do corpo dele. Seus lábios não se separaram, e o beijo se aprofundou até ela sentir seu intenso calor em todo o corpo. Ele a provou, saboreou, tocou. Sua boca devorou a dela, e suas mãos começaram a lhe explorar o corpo. Como sempre, relaxou, deixando que ele fizesse o que quisesse. Mal percebeu quando ele lhe ergueu a saia e lhe soltou a camisa para ter acesso a sua carne. Concentrou-se na aspereza da pele de seus dedos, e não em onde eles tocavam. Fechou os olhos e deixou as pernas se abrirem, permitindo-lhe a entrada.

Os pensamentos de Isabella vagaram enquanto o ouvia gemer e se mover dentro dela. Não demoraria muito. Ele estava perto do clímax. Logo tudo terminaria, ela limparia todos os sinais desta união e iria para seu catre, para dormir.

Mas a voz insistente de Edward penetrou a cerração de sua deliberada ausência.

— Isabella, olhe para mim, menina. — A voz dele estava rouca de paixão. Ela abriu os olhos, lutou para focalizar-lhe o rosto e percebeu que ele ainda estava dentro dela.

— Milorde? — perguntou, sem saber por que ele a chamava pelo nome.

Uma expressão de intensa perplexidade e sofrimento cobriu o rosto de Edward enquanto ela sentia seu sêmen se espalhar dentro dela. Esperou que ele terminasse e saísse, mas ele ficou imóvel, o olhar fixo nela como se esperasse alguma reação.

— Milorde? — perguntou de novo. — O que fiz de errado?

A atitude de Edward deixou-a inquieta, sentindo-se exposta diante dele. Geralmente, o homem sentia o prazer, terminava e saía antes que ela tivesse que fazer qualquer coisa. Isto era tão diferente!

Finalmente, ele saiu dela, levantou-se e ficou parado junto à cama, arrumando os calções em torno da cintura e vestindo a túnica sobre eles. Isabella abaixou a saia, cobriu as pernas e se sentou com as costas na cabeceira.

Ele evitava seu olhar. Tirou os cabelos dos olhos e passou a mão por eles, uma expressão de completa confusão no rosto e no cenho franzido. Olhou em torno, como se tivesse perdido alguma coisa. Então, olhou diretamente nos olhos dela e a dor nos olhos dele a feriu.

— Não saia daqui — ordenou, enquanto pegava uma longa capa pendurada ao lado ida porta. Sua rudeza era diferente de tudo o que já lhe dissera antes e a atemorizou.

Então ele abriu a porta e saiu, deixando-a bater com força.

Pela primeira vez desde os primeiros dias em que tentara sobreviver como prostituta, Isabella se sentiu usada... suja. A calma aceitação de sua posição, que lutara tanto para conquistar, se rompeu. E não sabia como torná-la completa de novo.

A cabeça de Edward martelava enquanto ele subia as escadas que levavam ao topo da torre. Sabia apenas que precisava se afastar da cena de seu crime e pensar em como continuar depois disso. Todos os seus planos para atraí-la e seduzi-la tinham se voltado contra ele num instante, quando ela se oferecera a ele com tanta calma, e tudo em que pudera pensar fora em reclamá-la e tomá-la... até ver aquela expressão nos olhos dela.

Chegou ao quarto andar e abriu a porta que levava ao vento gelado que batia no telhado de Silloth Keep. A tempestade que durara dias e forçara a todos a viver na fortaleza agora começava a diminuir. Mesmo assim, a capa que jogara em torno dos ombros dançava ao vento enquanto ele caminhava da porta até o parapeito. O sentinela solitário acenou para ele do pequeno abrigo de pedra em que se protegia, enquanto ele caminhava na escuridão e no frio.

Ao chegar ao parapeito, Edward olhou para o mundo de sombras abaixo dele e tentou entender o que acabara de acontecer.

Nunca, jamais, desde que se lembrava, perdera o controle de si mesmo como acontecera com Isabella. Alguma coisa em seu ar de resignação o desafiara e, por um momento, se sentira determinado a fazer com que fosse diferente para ela. Não seria como os outros que se deitavam com ela e a tomavam apenas. Ele não lhe pagaria por seus favores. Ele a faria desejá-lo e querer...

A estupidez de seus pensamentos o chocou. Ela deixara de ser uma pessoa e se tornara apenas um meio para um objetivo.

A missão de Emmett se tornara sua, e ele usara de todos os meios, inclusive ela, para ter sucesso. E se transformara em apenas mais um homem na cama dela.

Empurrou os cabelos do rosto e os amarrou com uma tira de couro que guardava na capa. Deu alguns passos e esfregou os olhos, tentando ver na escuridão em torno dele.

A força do vento aumentou e ele deixou que o atingisse, ferindo-o. Não era nada em comparação com o caos de sentimentos que o dominava. Fechou os olhos e reviveu o momento em que compreendera o que estava fazendo. Já estavam na cama, e ele havia mergulhado nela até o fundo. Ignorando a realidade da ausência de reação dela, começara o movimento ritmado, e estava perto do clímax quando olhara para ela e realmente a vira pela primeira vez. Estava deitada sob ele, sem se mover, recebendo tudo o que ele dava sem reagir. Oh, sua carne feminina era macia e úmida enquanto ele se movia dentro dela, mas sabia que ela não o sentia, não sentia nada. Pensara que estivesse inconsciente quando a chamara e ela continuara de olhos fechados.

Mas fora muito pior quando os abrira e realmente olhara para ele com olhos frios, que não enxergavam. Seu olhar vazio o obrigara a pensar e a perceber o que estava fazendo. Estava tomando-a. Estava com uma mulher que nem percebia o que estava acontecendo entre eles. Uma mulher que se deitava como se estivesse morta sob seu corpo.

O tremor que o percorreu não tinha relação alguma com o frio intenso que o cercava. Era o frio dentro dele por seu ato insano de tomar uma mulher que não tinha escolha. Isto era algo que nunca fizera... nem mesmo em suas primeiras experiências com a luxúria e os pecados da carne.

Amaldiçoou-se por sua falta de controle e juízo, e se perguntou como pudera ter acontecido e o que poderia fazer para corrigir seu erro. O barulho dos passos do guarda se aproximando lhe chamou a atenção.

— Milorde, lady Rose está aqui e lhe pede que se junte a ela.

Com um aceno, seguiu o homem pelo telhado até a porta e abriu-a. A mulher de Emmett esperava por ele junto à porta, e deu um passo para o lado para permitir sua entrada. Não disse uma palavra. Apenas se virou, andou pelo corredor e entrou numa pequena alcova.

Ele tirou a capa molhada e a jogou no chão.

— Há algum problema, milorde? — As palavras de Rose mantinham o suave sotaque de sua juventude.

—- Nenhum de meu conhecimento, senhora.

O olhar dela se tornou mais intenso e ela ergueu a cabeça para examiná-lo mais detidamente.

— O senhor meu marido me contou de seus arranjos especiais para a noite e sobre a tarefa de que o encarregou em relação à jovem pro... mulher, Isabella. Agora, você sai de seus aposentos batendo a porta e vem caminhar no telhado. Há alguma coisa errada?

Maldição! Emmett devia ter mantido o assunto entre eles. Mulheres tinham um modo estranho de encarar as coisas, e a senhora do castelo não devia ter sido informada de tais arranjos entre homens.

— Não se preocupe, minha senhora. Está tudo bem. — Não explicaria o que acontecera em seu aposento. Ele moveu os pés e se preparou para terminar a conversa quando as palavras dela o chocaram.

— Ela precisará dos serviços de nossa curandeira, milorde?

Rose pensava que havia ferido Isabella. Sentiu o insulto como uma chicotada lia alma. Não a tratara bem, mas não a ferira. Nunca tomara uma mulher com raiva. Nunca.

— Rose! Você me conhece melhor do que isto. Como pode perguntar uma coisa dessas? — Mas uma onda de culpa o percorreu. As palavras dela confirmaram a culpa.

— Milorde, sei como tratava bem sua mulher, mas prostitutas são uma questão diferente, não são?

Edward encontrou seu olhar de aço e percebeu que ela falava de muitas coisas do próprio passado. Sabia a história de como Rose deixara de ser a prostituta do rei para se tornar mulher de Emmett. Tudo isso era pessoal demais para continuar.

— Eu lhe garanto que Isabella está bem, senhora. E, agora que terminei minha caminhada, vou voltar a meu aposento para dormir.

Ele lhe fez uma mesura e se voltou para sair, então percebeu que tinha uma pergunta a lhe fazer.

— Você se preocupa com as atenções de Emmett para com ela?

Rose sorriu, olhou para baixo por um momento.

— Quer dizer, se ele procura sua companhia ou favores?

Ele assentiu.

— Não, milorde. Você compreende. Sei que, por sua natureza, Emmett atrai criaturas perdidas e feridas. Ele lhes dá santuário enquanto se curam e depois elas lhe são leais para sempre.

— E você acha que Isabella é uma dessas pessoas perdidas e feridas?

— Exatamente, milorde. Como todos nós.

Então, com um meneio de cabeça, lady Rose se afastou e o deixou parado no corredor. Edward ouviu-lhe as palavras e compreendia a verdade delas. Mas seus pensamentos se voltaram para a mulher que deixara em seu aposento.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo Quatro**_

A porta se abriu silenciosamente, e ela não teria percebido se não estivesse esperando. Ele entrou como se não estivesse certo sobre o que encontraria no aposento. E, como também não sabia como ele reagiria, sabia bem como era. Ele olhou em volta até encontrá-la, sentada no canto mais distante, longe do alimento e da cama. As duas tentações da noite. Bem... duas de três. Porque, para dizer a verdade, ele era tão tentador quanto as outras duas.

— Menina — disse, enquanto afastava a cadeira da mesa e virava-a. Sentou-se como se montasse a cavalo, as costas da cadeira voltadas para ela, e olhou-a com atenção. — Eu a machuquei?

Ela se endireitou no tamborete e cobriu melhor os ombros com o cobertor. As palavras dele eram suaves. Podia sentir nelas sua preocupação com seu bem-estar. Por que ele fazia isto com ela? O que havia nele que era tão diferente dos outros homens? E por que parte dela ansiava pela diferença que ele oferecia?

— Estou bem, milorde. Esperei como o senhor ordenou.

Isabella observou-o enquanto ele tentava encontrar as palavras que queria lhe dizer. Percebia que alguma coisa dera errado, e que ele estava se embatendo com isso. Infelizmente, não sabia o que era. Não podia ajudá-lo.

— Menti para você, Isabella. — Ele se mexeu na cadeira e olhou para outro lado, depois para a mesa com os alimentos intactos, e continuou: — Arranjei isto para atrair você para cá, mas não tinha a intenção de... de... me deitar com você esta noite.

Ela não sabia o que ele queria dizer.

— Milorde, confesso que estou confusa. Sabe que sou uma prostituta e me chamou para seu aposento. Por que outro motivo, além de seu desejo de ter uma mulher, o senhor me chamaria aqui?

— Por sua companhia. Para partilhar uma refeição e conversar.

Nenhum homem quisera sua companhia desde que seu marido, no começo do casamento, ainda fingia ter interesse por ela. Depois disso, ainda desejava seu corpo, mas apenas na tentativa de ter um herdeiro. Não fazia sentido o que Edward Cullen dizia. Então, achou que compreendera o que havia acontecido.

— O senhor é casado, milorde?

— Casado? — Ele pareceu surpreendido com a pergunta.

— Sim, casado, e se sentindo culpado por ter se deitado comigo? Fez algum voto a sua mulher e acha que o rompeu pelo que fizemos?

Aquela expressão perplexa e cheia de dor estava de novo nos olhos dele, e Isabella percebeu que adivinhara. O fato de ele se sentir mal por romper um voto feito a sua mulher de algum modo a comoveu. Era bom saber que alguns homens realmente acreditavam em cumprir seus votos de casamento e que ele considerava se deitar com ela, uma prostituta, uma violação desse voto. A maioria dos homens não achava o mesmo.

— Minha mulher está morta há três anos, menina. E, para que fique bem claro, nunca quebrei minha promessa de fidelidade a ela durante os vinte anos de nosso casamento.

—Não tive a intenção de insultar sua honra ou a memória dela, milorde. É só que... a maioria dos homens acredita que se deitar com uma prostituta não quebra qualquer voto que tenha feito.

As sobrancelhas dele se cerraram e ela se perguntou o que estava errado. Era um homem curioso, diferente de todos os outros que conhecera. Sua explicação lhe mostrou como estava certa nessa avaliação.

— Espere um pouco, menina. Vou começar de novo. Quando Emmett me mostrou você no hall... — Ele fez uma pausa e praguejou em voz baixa. — Quando você me ajudou no banho na noite passada, parecia cansada. Pensei que talvez fosse gostar de algumas horas de descanso e de uma boa refeição. Como eu queria apenas companhia, esta refeição me pareceu uma forma de conseguir algo que fosse bom para mim e para você.

Ele se levantou e pôs de novo a cadeira junto à mesa.

Depois olhou os pratos sobre a mesa até encontrar o que estava procurando e se voltou para ela.

— Ainda há este maravilhoso bolo de especiarias do cozinheiro para comer. Pelo que conheço dos anos anteriores, não teremos outro igual até ele preparar as tortas de carne para a véspera do Dia dos Reis. Se ficar, prometo que não vou querer nada mais de você do que sua companhia... e ajuda para comer o bolo. — Ele lhe estendeu a mão e ela percebeu que ele estava pedindo desculpas por levá-la para a cama.

Isabella se levantou e aceitou o oferecimento, e naquele momento alguma coisa mudou dentro dela. Seu espírito ficou mais leve, o que não lhe acontecia havia muito, muito tempo. O impulso de sorrir venceu sua relutância e ela o sentiu em seus lábios. Os olhos dele estavam brilhantes, com uma expressão que lhe prometia uma refeição inesquecível.

Edward sentiu o coração se encher de esperança quando ela sorriu e se levantou, tomando a mão que ele lhe oferecia e se sentando à mesa com ele de novo. Dividido entre a necessidade de cumprir a promessa feita a Emmette a de saber mais sobre ela para atender a um impulso próprio, ele decidiu deixar que a noite simplesmente acontecesse. Sabia que ela falaria de coisas pessoais, de sua família ou a forma como fora criada, e assim lhe daria as informações que Emmettqueria.

Observou-a enquanto ela arrumava a mesa, retirando alguns pratos usados e pondo numa mesa lateral as bandejas com alimentos. Depois que ele se sentou, ela cortou fatias do bolo que ele mencionara e o serviu, pondo-as diante dele. Antes de se sentar, ela encheu duas canecas de cidra e as levou até a lareira. Ergueu o atiçador de brasas e mergulhou-o em cada caneca, aquecendo a cidra e liberando o aroma de maçãs. Então voltou para a mesa e se sentou, para comer o bolo.

— Fale-me sobre sua mulher.

— Minha mulher? — perguntou, surpreendido pela pergunta direta.

— Sim, milorde. Você disse que ela morreu há três anos. Ela vinha com você visitar a propriedade de lorde Emmett?

Ele tomou um pouco de cidra e sorriu, pensando em Nessa.

— Não, ela não viajava para tão longe comigo.

— Para onde ela viajava com você? — A expressão de Isabella era serena. Havia apenas curiosidade em seus olhos. Não sentia mágoa ao falar disso, de Nessa.

— A família dela era de um clã que vivia longe do meu, e viajávamos para a casa da família dela de vez em quando. Menos, depois que as crianças nasceram.

— Você tem filhos? — Havia um leve indício de inveja na voz dela.

— Eu... nós temos três, todos adultos, casados e com filhos. Uma filha e dois filhos.

— Poderia ser tão fácil assim?

— E você, tem algum filho?

Ela empalideceu com a pergunta e sacudiu a cabeça, em vez de dizer as palavras. Ele a observou enquanto ela erguia a caneca e bebia, os olhos evitando os dele. Falar de filhos lhe causava dor e ela tentava evitar o assunto. Ótimo.

— Onde... — Ela começou e parou quando percebeu o tremor em sua voz. — _-_ Onde é sua aldeia, milorde? Sei apenas que é nas Terras Altas.

— Minha aldeia é na costa oeste da Escócia, a cinco dias de viagem a cavalo do Firth.

— É um lugar grande? — Ela pegou um pedaço do bolo e o olhar dele seguiu-lhe a mão que o levava à boca. A dele secou quando viu a ponta da língua se estender para pegar o bolo. Engoliu em seco antes de conseguir responder.

— A propriedade como um todo é maior do que a de Emmett, mas inclui todas as ternas em nome do nosso clã. Meu sobrinho, o conde, é chefe do clã.

Ele pensou ter ouvido amargura na própria voz, mas não invejava a posição do sobrinho. Apoiara a decisão dos anciãos de nomear Alaisdair chefe e lorde do clã. Inferno. Ele era um dos anciãos que votara a favor de Alaisdair.

— Peço desculpas, milorde, porque não me lembro de todas as lições que minha avó me ensinou. Se seu sobrinho governa o clã, o que você faz?

 _Nada._

A palavra ecoou em sua mente, mas não a pronunciou. Este era o motivo pela qual passava tanto tempo na Inglaterra. Uma vez o mais poderoso guerreiro do clã, Edward sabia que fora substituído pelos mais jovens e mais fortes, incluindo seus filhos.

Agora era membro do conselho dos _anciãos._ A palavra era amarga em sua língua, mas era melhor enfrentar a verdade... Ninguém precisava mais dele.

Ele a olhou e percebeu que ela continuava esperando uma resposta, uma resposta que não queria verbalizar. Não podia responder sem uma explicação que não pretendia dar. Usaria a tática predileta de Isabella.

— O que você se lembra do que sua avó dizia?

Ela olhou para outro lado por um momento e sorriu. Estava começando a gostar da luz nos olhos dela quando ela permitia que um sorriso lhe agraciasse o rosto.

— Ela sempre me contava sobre o "Primeiro Passo". Ou estou falando errado? Ela falava gaélico e seu sotaque era tão forte que sei que pronuncio mal as palavras de que me lembro.

Ele riu, então, encantado pela forma como ela chamara seu idioma.

— Você falou corretamente, menina. É o costume que prevê, na primeira noite do ano, sua sorte no ano que começa.

— Conte mais, porque não me lembro dos detalhes.

Ele se recostou na cadeira e terminou de beber a cidra.

— A idade e a cor dos cabelos e dos olhos da primeira pessoa que entra em sua casa depois da meia-noite, e os presentes que ele lhe traz, determinam como será sua sorte e prosperidade durante o ano. Muitos dão presentes ou dinheiro para a pessoa "certa" dar o primeiro passo.

— E quem é a "pessoa certa" para entrar primeiro?

— Um homem alto e de cabelos escuros, jovem e forte o bastante para proteger os que vivem na casa daqueles que quiserem atacá-la e pilhá-la.

— Milorde, quem atacaria sua aldeia?

— Provavelmente outro clã escocês, já que os vikings agora ficam em suas ilhas ao largo da costa. Mas o costume começou há muito tempo, quando eles ainda atacavam as aldeias em terra firme.

— Acho que meus avós se conheceram por causa do Primeiro Passo. Minha avó disse que ele tinha cabelos escuros quando era jovem. Mas são lembranças muito antigas e confusas, e já não tenho a maior parte delas. Assim, não tenho certeza.

Os olhos deles se encontraram por um breve momento, e ele quase perdeu o equilíbrio com a onda de desejo que o percorreu. Ele a queria. E queria que ela soubesse quem estava dentro dela. Ficou excitado quando seu corpo compreendeu o que havia nele. Vontade. Necessidade. Fome.

Ela se encolheu e ele soube que ela nem mesmo percebera que o havia feito. Reconheceu o gesto como uma reação a ele e ao desejo que certamente havia ficado evidente em seu rosto.

Edward se levantou e ela ficou sentada, imóvel, como se esperasse para saber suas intenções. Não tinha dúvida de que, se a pegasse e a arrastasse para a cama de novo, ela aceitaria. Ou se ele a mandasse tirar as roupas e se deitar na cama por si mesma, ela faria isso também. Embora seu corpo exigisse que a tomasse, controlou-se, sem querer perder o pouco terreno que conquistara depois de tratá-la tão mal.

— Você ficará aqui esta noite, menina? — perguntou, com esperança e medo de sua resposta.

Ela piscou diversas vezes e olhou para a cama antes de responder.

— É o que deseja, milorde? — Já ficara pálida, e ele percebeu que estava começando a se tornar vazia enquanto respondia.

— Isabella, errei quando a tomei sem pensar. Prometo que não acontecerá de novo entre nós. — Surpresa, medo, resignação e perplexidade lhe encheram os olhos quando compreendeu suas palavras. Ele estendeu a mão e tocou-lhe a face com as costas da mão. — Fique ou saia, a decisão é sua.

Ela se levantou e se afastou da mesa.

— Você fará com que eu seja punida se preferir sair? — O medo superou as outras emoções evidentes em seu rosto. Movera-se para fora de seu alcance com os passos que dera em direção à porta. Um movimento defensivo.

— Foi punida antes por se recusar?

Sabia que Emmettnão poderia tê-la maltratado, mas quem o fizera? Deu um passo em direção a ela.

— Sim, milorde. Mas, por favor, não pense que sofri maus tratos de lorde Emmett ou de seu povo.

Mas alguém a havia maltratado. Ela lhe dera mais indicações sobre sua história, embora tivesse falado pouco.

— Não tema, Isabella. Sei bem que Emmett não maltrata seu povo. E sua decisão de sair não causará nada além de pesar da minha parte.

Ela acenou e se voltou para a porta. Ele lhe dera a escolha. Não havia mais nada a dizer. Não se moveu quando ela abriu a porta, saiu e fechou-a suavemente. Ainda teve esperança de que ela voltasse, mas, depois de alguns minutos, desistiu.

Incapaz de desperdiçar alimento, Edward passou alguns minutos embrulhando o que restara e podia ser aproveitado. Então, pôs mais lenha na lareira e se despiu. Levou um longo tempo para dormir, porque sua mente estava cheia de pensamentos sobre ela, e compreendeu, quando o sono finalmente chegou, que a expressão nos olhos dela despertava alguma coisa poderosa dentro dele. A vulnerabilidade dela não podia ser ignorada.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo Cinco**_

Como insetos saindo de seus ninhos no chão, os habitantes de Silloth Keep procuraram a brilhante luz do sol, ansiosos para tirar vantagem da pausa nas quase contínuas tempestades de inverno que se abatiam sobre a região. Defesas foram fortalecidas, reparos feitos em telhados e paredes danificados pelos fortes ventos, e todos que haviam ficado presos entre quatro paredes por tanto tempo se deliciaram com a liberdade, valorizando-a mais por não saberem o quanto duraria.

E era preciso fazer os preparativos para asfestividades próximas. Embora ainda faltassem algumas semanas, era preciso recolher azevinho e hera para decorar o hall e, para honrar a linhagem de lorde Emmett, um grande tronco seria cortado, entalhado e queimado desde o dia do solstício até a véspera do dia de Reis. Explicaram a Isabella que era chamado de "tronco de Yule". Sob a direção de lady Rose, grupos de servos foram à floresta desempenhar estas tarefas.

Isabella terminou seus deveres temporários sob os olhos vigilantes do serviçal e também saiu. Sua pequena choupana ficava distante da torre, e ela a deixara sem poder prepará-la para uma ausência longa. Não que tivesse muitas posses, mas sabia que se sentiria melhor se verificasse tudo antes de ficar presa na fortaleza mais uma vez.

O ar gelado lhe tirou o fôlego quando saiu, mas se sentiu feliz com a liberdade de estar sozinha e não permitiu que isso a incomodasse. Fechando a capa em torno do corpo, evitou as muitas poças de água congeladas no pátio e andou em direção ao portão. Gritos lhe chamaram a atenção, e ela diminuiu o passo, curiosa sobre o que estaria causando tanto barulho. Havia uma crescente multidão em torno de um dos pátios de exercícios e ela se aproximou, tentando ver o que estava acontecendo.

Dois homens... não, dois guerreiros... de tamanho e porte semelhantes, lutavam enquanto os espectadores em torno deles aplaudiam. Apesar do frio, ambos haviam tirado as túnicas e estavam apenas de calções. O suor lhes cobria os troncos, os braços e os rostos enquanto lutavam com longos porretes. Tinham habilidades iguais também, já que cada um tentava derrubar o outro com a mesma competência e força. Ela conseguiu se aproximar. E então reconheceu os lutadores. Lorde Emmett.

E lorde Edward.

Ele era... eles eram... impressionantes. Embora percebesse que era uma competição amigável, os dois homens levavam muito a sério seus esforços. Seus músculos ficavam tensos ao receberem golpes que visavam a derrubá-los. Sua respiração era difícil, tanto pelo frio quanto pelo esforço que faziam. Alguém à frente de Isabella se afastou para o lado e ela pode chegar até a cerca que fechava o pátio.

Era como pensara. Ele era magnífico na luta. Seu grito de guerra ao atacar lorde Emmett era terrível, e ela estremeceu diante de sua ferocidade. Este não podia ser o mesmo homem que não reagira a sua resistência. Então, como se ouvisse seus pensamentos, ele se voltou e a viu. A expressão do olhar dele lhe tirou a respiração.

Lorde Emmett se aproveitou da distração momentânea e, antes que Isabella pudesse piscar, acertou um golpe tão violento que derrubou lorde Edward na lama gélida. Rindo, lorde Emmett se declarou vencedor e estendeu a mão para ajudar o amigo a se levantar.

Fora responsável por sua derrota. Causara a distração que o levara a perder. Como reagiria a este constrangimento público? Certamente não deixaria de puni-la.

Sem esperar por sua reação, Isabella recuou e correu para o portão, pensando apenas em escapar. Alguns minutos depois, passou pelo portão mais próximo de sua choupana e chegou a ela sem fôlego. Abriu a porta e entrou, segurando-a para não bater na parede com força, e a fechou.

A choupana estava como a deixara, nada parecia fora do lugar. Primeiro, ela afrouxou a peça de couro que cobria a pequena janela. Depois, com pavio e pederneira, acendeu um pequeno lampião e fez uma inspeção mais demorada. Havia realmente apenas duas coisas que precisava verificar, e elas estavam escondidas na parede perto da pequena lareira. Com a facilidade nascida da prática, ela soltou uma pedra e estendeu a mão para a pequena cavidade onde guardava a pequena caixa de metal. Ainda estava lá e Isabella já ia tirá-la quando bateram à porta.

— Senhora Isabella? — chamou uma voz. A voz de um homem. — Está ai?

Alguém já a teria seguido? Isabella empurrou a pedra de volta ao lugar. Sabia que muitos homens estariam inquietos depois de tantos dias e noites de inatividade na torre, mas não pensava que alguém a seguiria tão cedo.

Foi até a porta e abriu apenas uma fresta para ver quem estava lá. Era Liam, filho do moleiro. Certamente a vira deixar a torre e a seguira. Por sua postura inquieta e o olhar brilhante, percebeu sua intenção. Com um suspiro de resignação, abriu a porta um pouco mais para lhe dar entrada.

Um som de gravetos se partindo chamou-lhes a atenção e ambos se viraram para descobrir a causa do barulho.

Limpo, mas ainda molhado do banho rápido que tomara, lorde Edward tinha os cabelos amarrados para trás e a túnica grudada no peito molhado. E ele a olhava com uma intensidade amedrontadora, que a impedia de fazer outra coisa a não ser olhar de volta. O filho do moleiro entendeu a mensagem. O lorde queria a mesma coisa que ele e tinha precedência. Liam recuou, levou a mão à testa em cumprimento e murmurou uma despedida. Em pouco tempo, estavam sozinhos.

— Milorde... — disse ela, recuando para ele entrar.

Isabella estudou sua expressão quando ele passou por ela, tentando analisar se estava zangado ou não. Na noite anterior, prometera não tomá-la contra a vontade dela. Assim, por que a seguira até aqui? Estaria com raiva por ela ter causado a distração que o fizera perder a luta com lorde Emmett? Lorde Edward abaixou a cabeça para passar pela porta baixa e cruzou toda a extensão da choupana em três passos. Nunca parecera tão vazia e pobre como agora, com ele dentro dela. Ele enchia o cômodo e suas poucas posses diminuíam perto dele. Lorde Edward observou a sala e se voltou para ela.

— Gostou da luta? — Ele estava em pé com as pernas um pouco abertas e as mãos nos quadris. Prestou atenção a seu tom, mas ele não lhe deu nenhuma indicação. — Foi bom ter um pouco de ação com Emmett depois de tantos dias sem poder sair da fortaleza.

— Vocês são iguais em habilidade, milorde. Já vi lorde Emmett lutar antes, mas não com alguém que tivesse o mesmo tamanho e a mesma capacidade.

Ele virou a cabeça e olhou pela janela, aparentemente observando Liam, que já ia longe em meio às árvores.

— Foi bom. Parece que todos estávamos inquietos. — Ele olhou de volta para ela. — Emmett disse que os velhos estão prevendo a volta da tempestade.

— Pelo que soube, é o padrão dos invernos aqui, milorde. — Ela cruzou as mãos, sem saber o que fazer. Era difícil continuar esta conversa casual. Não que não tivesse sido treinada para isto. Não que não tivesse experiência nisso. Mas tinha afastado de sua vida este tipo de coisa com tanta firmeza quanto afastara o conteúdo da caixa escondida. Ou, antes, isto fora tomado dela, como tantas outras partes de sua vida.

Ele relaxou um pouco e sorriu.

—Ah, esqueci que este é seu primeiro inverno em Silloth. Qual é a diferença entre o inverno daqui e o de sua casa?

Embora a pergunta tivesse sido feita com gentileza, a dor foi forte e intensa. Engolindo para limpar a garganta, ela precisou olhar para o outro lado antes de poder responder.

A dor seria tão evidente em sua voz quanto certamente era em seus olhos?

— Silloth é minha casa, milorde. — Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil evitar responder a suas perguntas.

— Agora é, mas nós dois viemos de outro lugar. Em minha aldeia — disse ele, aproximando-se —, temos o mesmo tipo de tempestade, mas no inverno a neve é mais frequente do que a chuva.

— Sua aldeia é nas montanhas?

Um sorriso ergueu-lhe os cantos da boca e ela teve que lutar contra o impulso de tocar-lhe os lábios. Por que uma coisa tão simples como um sorriso era tão atraente e perigosa este homem? Apesar de não usar uma capa e de estar molhado, o calor se irradiava dele enquanto se aproximava. Só quando sentiu a parede em suas costas ela percebeu que havia recuado enquanto ele se aproximava, agora, não havia mais para onde fugir.

— Minha aldeia fica num vale, com montanhas em volta. Sua altura nos protege de muitas das piores tempestades, mas a cada estação algumas tempestades nos atingem. — Ele estendeu a mão e lhe tirou do rosto algumas mechas de cabelo que haviam se soltado com o vento. — Mas nós, escoceses, não abrigamos nossos aldeãos como se fossem crianças. Nós não corremos para abrigos como fazem os fracos ingleses. — Sua voz se transformou num sussurro quando lhe acariciou a face e depois o pescoço.

— Sim, os ingleses são moles demais.

Isabella sabia que ele ia beijá-la. A mão dele envolveu-lhe o pescoço e ele a segurou para mantê-la firme para seu toque. Sua boca era quente, os lábios firmes contra os dela. Tomou-lhe o queixo com a outra mão e beijou-a muitas vezes, inclinando a boca sobre a dela e sentindo-lhe o gosto profundamente. Ela pensou que ele havia terminado quando ergueu um pouco a cabeça, mas ele apenas se inclinou para o outro lado, e seus lábios se uniram mais uma vez.

Sua presença, seu corpo encostado no dela, eram irresistíveis. Mas não se sentiu ameaçada. Por um momento, um breve momento, decidiu simplesmente deixar que as sensações a dominassem. Quando teria fechado a mente para o que se seguiria, permaneceu com ele, olhando-o nos olhos enquanto ele a fazia sentir o que nunca se permitira sentir. Uma dor começou dentro dela enquanto reagia a seu toque gentil. Seus seios ficaram túrgidos enquanto seu corpo se preparava para o que aconteceria depois. Suas mãos, fechadas e caídas, abriram-se e se ergueram para lhe segurar a túnica, e ele moveu os braços, apertando-a mais, unindo mais completamente o corpo ao dela. E ainda assim ela não deixou sua mente fugir dele. E então sua boca deixou a dela e ele lhe beijou o pescoço e depois a orelha, onde ela sentiu-lhe os dentes mordiscarem a pele sensível.

Tremores a percorreram, e, quando sentiu o impulso de se entregar ao desejo que crescia, soube que estaria perdida.

Finalmente, e quase com pesar, Isabella começou o processo de se afastar mentalmente de si mesma. Seu corpo se tornou uma coisa a parte, que ele poderia usar sem lhe tocar a alma. Precisava ser assim, ou nunca sobreviveria à vida que tinha que enfrentar.

Quase imediatamente, ele a libertou e recuou. Sua expressão era intensa e sua respiração difícil. Ela podia sentir o cheiro de sua masculinidade, de sua força, de seu desejo. Ele era um perigo total para ela, e não havia nada que pudesse fazer para resistir a ele. O desprazer dele gritava para ela, embora ele tivesse preferido permanecer calado por alguns momentos.

— Por que fez isto, menina?

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça, tentando clarear os pensamentos.

— Fiz o quê, milorde?

— Transformou-se nesta coisa sem vida. Por que se esconde dentro de si mesma?

Semicerrou os olhos, e o cenho franzido lhe revelou que estava certo. Ela se recolhia dentro de si mesma e deixava apenas uma casca sem vida para sofrer os toques que não podia impedir.

— É só comigo ou você faz isto com todos os homens com quem se deita?

O medo tomou-lhe a expressão, misturado a alguma coisa parecida com pesar. Então era feito de propósito.

— Milorde, não posso...

— Não pode o quê, Isabella? Deitar-se com um homem e sentir prazer? Dar um pouco, reagir ao desejo dele? Não se permitir se entregar, apenas ser tomada?

— Por favor, milorde — disse ela, erguendo uma das mãos como se implorando a ele para parar. — Por favor, não me faça falar disso... eu lhe imploro... — A voz dela tremia e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Edward compreendeu que tinha sido a primeira vez que sentira algo profundo. A parte dele que queria continuar sua busca pela verdade soube que ela falaria de outras coisas se não a obrigasse a continuar a discutir assunto naquele momento. Amaldiçoando si mesmo por até mesmo pensar nessa tática, ele repetiu a pergunta que ela deixara de responder antes.

— Então, qual é a diferença entre o inverno daqui e o de sua casa?

Ela respirou profundamente antes de responder, e ambos sabiam que agora ela lhe diria o que queria saber. Parte dele ficou exultante quando ela disse as palavras que queria ouvir.

— Temos frio e neve em York, milorde, mas não tanta chuva quanto aqui em Silloth.

Ele assentiu quando ela revelou mais alguma coisa sobre si. Agora tinha mais uma peça do mistério. Ousaria fazer mais perguntas? Não faria mais nenhuma que fosse pessoal, que a fizesse ter medo e se recusar a responder.

— Quando esteve em York pela última vez, Isabella?

Ela desviou o olhar do dele.

— Faz quase dois anos desde que estive em York pela última vez, milorde.

A derrota lhe enchia a voz, e ele soube que ela desistira de evitar lhe responder às perguntas. Soube que, se perguntasse, ela responderia. Se a tomasse, ela se deixaria... ser tomada.

O remorso por obter respostas dela desta forma queimou dentro dele. Estava fazendo com ela de novo a mesma coisa que outros haviam feito. Não fazia diferença o fato de que agora eram palavras, e não o corpo dela que era tomado... e ele sabia. Não podia cumprir a tarefa que Emmettlhe pedira. Sabia disso agora.

— Vamos, menina, pegue as coisas que quiser levar para a fortaleza e venha comigo. — Edward se afastou. — Emmett mandou que todos voltassem até que a tempestade realmente acabe. — Ele ergueu o braço e fechou com firmeza a cobertura de couro da janela.

— E se eu não quiser voltar com você? Se eu quiser ficar aqui e esperar que as tempestades acabem?

Seu queixo se ergueu um pouco, num gesto de desafio. Ela devia saber que não havia perigo em desafiá-lo. Ou não saberia que Um desafio desse tipo, feito a outros lordes, em outros lugares, significaria, no mínimo um chicoteamento?

Ele pegou a capa que ela deixara sobre um banco e a segurou para ela.

— Até eu tremo de medo quando vejo no rosto de Emmetta expressão que tinha quando ordenou que todos voltassem à segurança da fortaleza. Ele não aceitará uma desobediência, menina.

Uma espécie diferente de resignação lhe tomou o rosto enquanto ela pegava a capa e a jogava sobre os ombros. Ele lhe seguiu o olhar, que se moveu sobre as poucas peças de mobília na choupana e depois para a porta. Não tinha percebido antes como era vazia. Haveria alguma coisa de que ela precisasse? Haveria alguma coisa que ele pudesse fazer para lhe dar um pouco mais de conforto?

De onde surgira esse pensamento? Ele balançou a cabeça e destrancou a porta, segurando-a para que o vento não a batesse. Isabella o seguiu em silêncio e esperou que ele fechasse a porta e a trancasse. A choupana era frágil demais. Um vento forte não abriria apenas a porta, derrubaria tudo. Ela precisava de uma casa de pedra para protegê-la desse tipo de tempestade. Outro pensamento ridículo! Ficar preso por tantos dias estava fazendo mal à cabeça.

— Venha, menina, me dê sua mão.

Ele pensou que seria uma boa idéia segurá-la para enfrentar os ventos cada vez mais fortes. Pequena como era, podia ser arrastada pelo vento ou derrubada. Ela hesitou por apenas alguns momentos e estendeu-lhe a mão. Edward a tomou e começou a andar em direção à torre, puxando-a pelo caminho através das árvores.

Quando traiçoeiras rajadas do vento os obrigaram a diminuir o passo, ele passou obraço em torno da cintura dela, puxou-a para junto de si e exortou-a a andar mais depressa. Quando chegaram diante do portão, ela parou na lama gelada.

— Milorde, por favor, vá sem mim. Preciso recuperar o fôlego.

Ela virou para se livrar da mão dele e ele libertou assim que compreendeu o que ela queria. Também compreendeu mais uma coisa.

— Tem medo de que os outros falem se formos vistos juntos?

— Medo, milorde? Não. Já é um fato, e assunto de fofoca para toda Silloth e seu povo.

— Eles fofocam sobre nós? Por que fariam uma coisa dessas?

Por que falar com ela e ter sua ajuda no banho os tornaria o centro das atenções? Era dever dela fazer o que ele exigisse. Mas não era tão tolo a ponto de não perceber que, no auge do inverno, com todos presos na torre, sem quase nada para fazer, qualquer coisa era motivo de fofoca.

— Então não era isto o que queria? Não pretendia deixar claro que eu ficaria a sua disposição enquanto durasse sua visita a lorde Emmett? Que queria manter os outros homens longe de mim?

— Não — ele protestou, e o som de sua voz pareceu alto e intenso demais até para ele mesmo. — Não fiz nada disso!

— Suspeito, milorde, que você é a única pessoa em Silloth que não percebeu a intenção de suas ações. Ou queria apenas brincar comigo até se cansar do que quer que o atraia para mim? — Ela ficou parada, as mãos em punhos nos quadris, e deixou que a raiva, que evidentemente estava se acumulando dentro dela, escapasse. — Então você terá prazer e irá para a próxima mulher que o atraia. Assim, diga-me, milorde, eu resisto demais ou muito pouco para o seu gosto? Conte-me para que eu possa entender os jogos que gosta de fazer comigo.

De repente, ela arquejou e uma expressão de horror lhe cobriu o rosto enquanto dizia as palavras. Edward sabia que, mesmo conhecida como uma mulher atrevida, ela havia cruzado a linha da arrogância. E era uma linha que, se cruzada, implicava uma punição severa o bastante para ela não se achar melhor ou mais esperta do que aqueles superiores a ela em posição e direitos. Isabella recuou alguns passos, como se esperasse que ele lhe aplicasse, ali e naquele momento, a punição que merecia.

E ele também estava horrorizado com as palavras dela, mas não porque ela insultara sua posição. Nem mesmo porque, como uma serva desta propriedade e deste lorde, ela não tinha o direito de fazer objeções ao que o hóspede do lorde dizia ou fazia a ela ou a qualquer outro servo.

Edward estava horrorizado porque as palavras eram verdadeiras.

Não sabia o que dizer. Recuou e se afastou, deixando-a como ela pedira... sozinha, para entrar na fortaleza sem ele.

Este jogo de Emmett tinha saído de controle, e Edward não sabia o que fazer para consertar as coisas. Mas sabia bem demais que precisava fazê-lo.

Ele passou pelo portão, mas, em vez de entrar no pátio, seguiu o caminho que levava à beira do rochedo, de onde podia ver as ondas altas do mar despejando sua fúria na praia. Edward firmou-se na rocha áspera da muralha externa para não escorregar na trilha inclinada que levava à areia. Os ventos eram ainda mais fortes na praia do que na floresta e em poucos minutos pesadas nuvens de tempestade se juntaram no oeste e escureceram o céu.

Os anciãos estavam certos... Fora apenas uma pausa. Sabendo que havia tarefas importantes a cumprir antes que a tempestade desabasse sobre eles, Edward decidiu deixar para outro momento a avaliação de seu comportamento e de seus sentimentos. Mas uma decisão já estava tomada: teria uma conversa séria com Emmett.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo Seis**_

— Este seu jogo acaba agora, meu amigo. Não vou mais jogar e ser apanhado na teia que teceu à minha volta.

Bateu a porta do aposento de Emmett e ficou em pé diante dela, esperando a reação do amigo. Emmett estava diante de uma das janelas envidraçadas olhando para fora. Edward foi até ele e olhou a chuva começar a cair, molhando os aldeãos que ainda não haviam se abrigado.

Emmett não respondeu e Edward continuou:

— Vou voltar para casa assim que o tempo melhorar. Perdi a vontade de ficar aqui até a décima segunda noite de festa.

— Sabia que desta janela posso ver a linha das árvores ao sul?

Com uma sensação de desalento, Edward se aproximou de onde Emmettestava e olhou para a direção que ele indicara. Ela ainda estava lá, sozinha, a chuva caindo com força sobre ela. Edward não sabia se sentia frio, ou a força da chuva, porque ela não se movia. Mantinha os braços em torno do corpo, mas não dava qualquer outro indício de estar viva. Ele se mexeu, chamando-a em _sua_ mente, pedindo-lhe que entrasse e se protegesse da tempestade que ganhava forma. Quando sua paciência atingiu o limite, ela pareceu acordar. Olhou em torno e, então, correu para o portão. Ele suspirou, sem perceber que até então estivera prendendo a respiração.

— Descobriu alguma coisa inquietante sobre Isabella? É isto que o aborrece Edward?

Emmett deu-lhe uma caneca de cerveja,

— Diga-me o que descobriu sobre ela.

Edward tomou um longo gole da cerveja e pensou na pergunta. Descobrira mais sobre si mesmo e sobre seus limites do que sobre a mulher. Aprendera que não usava as pessoas com tanta facilidade como outros faziam... talvez fosse por isto que era melhor em batalha do que em subterfúgio e estratégia. Aprendera que estava disposto a ajudar um amigo, mas não podia ferir uma pessoa inocente enquanto desempenhava a tarefa. E não tinha qualquer dúvida de que ela era inocente.

E descobrira que podia se apaixonar duas vezes na vida.

Apertou com tanta força a caneca de metal que ela amassou quando a verdade o atingiu como um soco no estômago. Por mais que dissesse que Emmett mimava seu povo, Edward sabia que o seu era o coração mais brando. E que Isabella, com sua inocência e vulnerabilidade intrínsecas, o havia conquistado. Que diabos faria agora? Apaixonado pela prostituta da aldeia? Que espécie de idiota era?

— Edward? — A pergunta de Emmett, em voz muito baixa, cortou-lhe os pensamentos.

— Ela é de York, mas saiu de lá há quase dois anos. Acredito que é bem-nascida, ou mesmo nobre, talvez bastarda. E — acrescentou — acredito que não conseguirá sobreviver por muito mais tempo à vida que está levando.

— Ela ameaçou se matar de novo? Ela me jurou que não o faria se eu lhe desse um lugar aqui.

O rosto de Emmett empalidecera. O suicídio era o mais grave dos pecados que uma alma podia cometer; até falar nisso era desconfortável. Edward considerou suas opções. Podia simplesmente ignorar o que sentia e por a culpa na obsessão idiota do amigo. Podia ficar e tentar conhecê-la melhor, descobrir se ela sentia alguma coisa por ele. Podia... Sacudiu a cabeça e fuzilou o amigo com o olhar.

— Você sabia que eu podia me apaixonar por ela quando deu início ao seu plano? Ou eu era apenas um descanso que você podia oferecer a ela nesta época do ano? Um velho tolo que jamais a forçaria a se prostituir?

— Pode ser uma surpresa para você saber que foi a senhora minha esposa que primeiro sugeriu que vocês podiam formar um casal.

— Então isto é alguma espécie de brincadeira? Juntar a prostituta inglesa e o escocês rejeitado? — Ele bateu a caneca vazia na mesa perto da lareira e se voltou para seu anfitrião. — Dois desajustados que não têm lugar no mundo e que não merecem lugar algum.

Emmett não respondeu logo. Em vez disso, foi até uma cadeira, sentou-se e tomou calmamente sua cerveja. Então se voltou para Edward.

— É assim que você se vê? Um rejeitado? Seu clã valoriza seu trabalho e...

— Bah! Sou um velho que viveu além de sua utilidade. Meus filhos lutam em meu lugar. Meu sobrinho governa como quer. Não há nada mais lá para mim.

Edward sentiu sua raiva aumentando. Pensara muitas vezes nessas coisas antes, mas esta era a primeira vez que falava delas para alguém.

— Então, devo mandar o alfaiate preparar sua mortalha? Vai se deitar e morrer agora, ou demorar mais um pouco, esperar até que alguém o liberte de sua desgraça? — O sarcasmo de Emmett feriu-o profundamente. — Você é pior do que uma mulher, lamentando aquilo que não pode ser mudado. Durante todo o tempo em que o destino reservou a Isabella a vida cruel que ela tem, nunca a ouvi se queixar como você está fazendo agora.

Edward agarrou Emmett pela túnica, levantou-o, e empurrou-o contra a parede. Bateu-lhe a cabeça contra a pedra e disse, os dentes cerrados:

— Como ousa me dizer essas coisas? Não devia ter tido pena de você hoje. Devia ter jogado você na lama como merece.

Empurrou Emmett de novo e o libertou. Afastou-se dele, serviu-se de mais cerveja è bebeu.

Emmett ficou do outro lado do aposento.

— Todos sabem que nenhuma decisão é tomada no clã MacLeod sem que você seja ouvido. Seu sobrinho atribui a você o aumento de suas terras e sua melhor proteção. Acredite que seu povo lhe dá imenso valor. — Quando Edward tentou argumentar, Emmett ergueu a mão para fazê-lo parar. — Se duvida de que ainda tem um lugar no seu clã, então venha para cá. Gostaria muito de sua ajuda para manter minhas terras seguras e minhas propriedades bem administradas e bem-sucedidas.

Ficar não era uma opção.

Ele e Emmett haviam lutado juntos por muitos anos em diversas batalhas e se protegido reciprocamente mais vezes do que podia se lembrar. Mas o que aconteceria a Isabella? Ele a queria, e muito, com uma fome tão intensa que o deixava inquieto.

— E Isabella? O que aconteceria a ela se eu ficasse aqui?

— Estou pensando em mandá-la para a sobrinha de Rose perto de Carlisle.

— A freira? — perguntou, abalado ao pensamento. — Você a faria entrar para um convento?

— As gilbertinas mantêm uma comunidade leiga além da ordem religiosa. Talvez Isabella encontre alguma paz lá.

A sugestão de Emmett era boa. O convento proporcionava proteção a mulheres que não tinham lugar no mundo. Ela não precisaria ganhar a vida como prostituta.

— Eu me casaria com ela se ela me quisesse.

Emmett olhou-o, assustado com sua declaração, e Edward se perguntou quando a ideia lhe viera à mente. Não seria uma solução ruim. Ela era jovem, mas não jovem demais. Ele a protegeria e lhe daria um lugar para viver. Sabia que, sob as camadas de medo, existia em Isabella uma personalidade interessante, que floresceria com encorajamento e tolerância. Suas necessidades agora não eram as mesmas de quando se casara com Nessa, e o que sentia por Isabella era muito diferente das paixões ingênuas e intensas da juventude.

— Temo que haja alguns problemas. Por mais tolerante que Rose seja, e por mais que ela queira, nunca poderia receber Isabella à mesa ou junto aos convidados e às outras senhoras que vivem aqui, e nenhuma dê-las aceitaria uma situação dessas. Uma coisa é pedir à senhora minha esposa que ignore o que acontece quando um hóspede privilegiado tem necessidades e desejos, outra muito diferente é esperar que ela receba a prostituta da aldeia em seu círculo.

Edward sabia disso muito bem. Não importavam quais fossem as origens nobres de Isabella, nos últimos meses vivera como prostituta, e seria lembrada assim para sempre. Embora ele se achasse capaz de ver o futuro além daquela fase, sabia que as regras da sociedade eram muito mais rígidas. Todos tinham seu lugar, sabiam qual era e permaneciam nele.

Era como Deus ordenara que fosse. Apenas um tolo duvidaria disso ou tentaria mudar essas regras. Apenas um tolo ou um homem loucamente apaixonado por quem não devia. No momento, sabia apenas que era um desses, mas não tinha a menor ideia de qual.

— Pense nisso antes de agir, meu amigo. Muitas vidas serão mudadas pelo caminho que escolher. — Emmett se levantou e o olhou com expressão severa. — Temo ter cometido um erro quando o desafiei com ela. — Uma batida suave na porta atraiu-lhes a atenção. — Ela está vindo, atendendo ao meu chamado.

— E o quê dirá a ela? Sobre minha missão para descobrir seus segredos?

Edward sabia com que ferocidade ela escondia tudo sobre si mesma e sobre seu passado, e o que lhe dissera pouco antes ao portão estava tão perto da verdade que ela ficaria profundamente magoada. E não queria magoá-la.

Emmett se encaminhou para a porta e pôs a mão na maçaneta.

— Eu a lembrarei do acordo que fez comigo e lhe direi claramente, mais uma vez, quais são suas escolhas.

Antes que Edward pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Emmett abriu a porta e lá estava lady Rose, com Isabella em pé logo atrás. As duas mulheres entraram e sua postura silenciosa revelou claramente a Edward que sua presença era indesejada. Seria melhor bater em retirada. Assim, fez um aceno cortês à esposa do amigo, mas ao passar por Isabella não conseguiu evitar lhe dizer, num sussurro:

— Venha a mim, Isabella. Por favor.

O hálito quente junto a sua orelha, e o ardor e o tom de suas palavras fizeram Isabella estremecer dos pés à cabeça. Sua reação intensa lhe deu medo e a alertou que as muralhas que tão cuidadosamente construíra em torno de si mesma estavam enfraquecendo.

Então, se lembrou do que dissera a lorde Edward, e percebeu que ele e lorde Emmett deviam ter conversado sobre ela. Ela o insultara e, ao fazê-lo, insultara o homem diante do qual estava, o homem que tivera para com ela apenas misericórdia e gentileza. Precisava pedir perdão.

Com a capa molhada se arrastando atrás dela, esperou que lady Rose e lorde Emmett terminassem de conversar. Então, caiu de joelhos diante deles e abaixou a cabeça ainda mais, numa postura de completa obediência e humildade.

— Milorde. Minha senhora. Peço seu perdão por minhas ações em relação a seu hóspede. — Isabella permaneceu de joelhos, a cabeça baixa, esperando a resposta deles.

— O que fez a lorde Edward? — A voz de lady Rose era suave, mas não menos poderosa apesar de sua gentileza.

— Recusei suas atenções e insultei sua honra.

— Será mais fácil falar com você se seu rosto não estiver no chão. Pode se levantar para que eu ouça suas palavras?

Isabella arquejou e se apressou em fazer o que a senhora havia pedido. Uma poça já se formara em torno dela com a água que escorria de suas roupas, e ela estendeu a capa sobre o chão para enxugar um pouco. Estava prestes a recomeçar o pedido de desculpas quando lorde Emmett falou:

—A pausa na tempestade não foi tão longa quanto todos esperavam. Você é uma das muitas pessoas que ficaram molhadas com a chuva. Fique em pé aqui. — Ele mostrou um lugar mais perto dele. — O calor da lareira não chega onde você está.

Se a senhora achou estranho que seu marido oferecesse conforto a uma prostituta, não demonstrou pela maneira ou expressão. Isabella sabia que não era esta a forma como as coisas eram feitas nas casas dos nobres. Era muito incomum ter uma entrevista particular com o lorde e a senhora, em vez de saber de suas decisões e ordens por diversas camadas de serviçais e funcionários. Ela tomou o lugar que lhe fora indicado e repetiu suas palavras.

— Lamento ter recusado e insultado seu hóspede, milorde.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e não lhes encontrou o olhar.

— Muito provavelmente ele mereceu os insultos — disse Lady Rose.

— E a recusa — acrescentou lorde Emmett.

— Você insultou suas maneiras ou seu lugar de origem? Suas maneiras provavelmente seriam seu alvo mais seguro. Esses escoceses não gostam que seus costumes e suas famílias sejam objetos de dúvidas — disse a senhora.

— Se não insultou suas habilidades de guerreiro, provavelmente ele não levará a sério.

Lorde Emmett então deu uma risada e sua senhora o acompanhou.

Isabella olhou para eles, chocada. Eles achavam divertido? Ela ousara até falar quando ninguém lhe perguntara nada e eles a estavam defendendo? E até mesmo lhe dizendo como devia insultar seu hóspede? Sabia que ficara de boca aberta, mas não conseguia se controlar.

— Isabella, o que acha de lorde Edward?

Sua respiração ficou presa e não conseguiu respondeu ao lorde. O que achava do escocês Edward Cullen? Tantas coisas!

Era arrogante, e orgulhoso e destemido, e severo, e forte. Era atencioso e não deixava que seu órgão sexual influenciasse suas decisões, pelo menos na maior parte do tempo. Ele prestava atenção ao que ela dizia e demonstrava preocupação por sua segurança e conforto. Ele a desejava, mas se controlava e não a forçava a fazer nada que não quisesse. Bem, apenas uma vez e não estava certa sobre o motivo pelo qual ele perdera o controle de si mesmo naquele momento. Ele era... ele era...

— Perdoe-me, milorde, mas ele é... estranho.

— Bem, é um escocês, afinal — acrescentou lady Rose, como se isso explicasse tudo.

Lorde Emmett riu de novo e então sua expressão ficou séria.

— Parece que chegou a hora de lhe lembrar do nosso acordo, Isabella.

— Milorde? — Pretenderia ele expulsá-la de Silloth por suas ofensas ao amigo? Certamente não. Tentou se lembrar das palavras trocadas entre eles quando ele a segurara e impedira que pulasse do rochedo naquele dia, há tantos meses.

— Eu lhe disse que podia ficar aqui conosco em Silloth até estar pronta para escolher a vida, e não a morte.

Ela começou a tremer, revivendo com intensidade o desespero e a desolação daquele dia. Estivera andando sem ramo por dias, semanas, com pouco alimento, água, abrigo ou até sono. Passando de um horror a outro para simplesmente sobreviver, Isabella se vira na estrada que levava à vila.

Sabendo o que a maioria dos aldeãos fazia com prostitutas itinerantes, ela se afastara da aldeia, atraída pelo cheiro fresco do oceano próximo. Seus passos a haviam levado à muralha do rochedo, não muito distante da fortaleza.

Não sabia por quanto tempo ficara lá, olhando as ondas fortes batendo nas rochas abaixo. O vento rasgara sua saia velha e sua capa gasta e libertara-lhe os cabelos do lenço que os amarrava. Ela fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente.

Um passo.

Só mais um passo e toda a dor desapareceria. Não precisaria mais se prostituir, deixar que um homem fizesse com ela o que quisesse. Nunca mais. Perderia sua alma imortal, mas a paz daquela escolha terrível a chamava. No entanto... poderia? Já não estava sendo punida por seus pecados? Escapar desta miséria valeria realmente uma eternidade de inferno?

Faltava um passo.

Ainda não sabia se havia erguido o pé para dar aquele passo ou não, mas o braço forte de Emmett em torno de sua cintura a impedira de cair. Não se lembrava de mais nada, além de acordar aquecida e seca pela primeira vez em meses. Emmett e Silloth lhe haviam oferecido santuário, e ela aceitara. Mas não sem pagar um preço.

— Isabella? — A voz profunda de Emmett acordou-a de seu devaneio e ela piscou diversas vezes até o nevoeiro daquele dia se dissipar.

— Sim, milorde? — Percebeu que sua garganta ficara seca, e engoliu diversas vezes para conseguir falar. — Que escolha é essa?

— Não sabemos por que você escolheu se punir desta forma, mas não tínhamos o direito de recusar. Mas agora você mudou, recuperou-se da condição em que estava quando chegou, ficou mais forte nestas últimas semanas. É hora de fazer uma escolha.

— Que escolha eu tenho, milorde? Minha senhora? — perguntou. — O senhor é o lorde aqui e decide estas questões. Eu lhe devo muito e farei como ordenar.

— É a estação do nascimento de Nosso Senhor e o tempo de reavaliar nossas vidas, Isabella — disse a senhora, a voz serena. — Se quiser, na primavera lorde Emmett será seu patrocinador para você viver com minha sobrinha no convento das gilbertinas perto de Carlisle. Pode viver e trabalhar na comunidade leiga que elas mantêm ou, se sentir o chamado do Senhor, pode tomar seus votos e viver com as boas irmãs.

— Ou pode continuar aqui — acrescentou lorde Emmett. — Mas, se ficar, terá que fazer outro trabalho.

Outro trabalho? Mas era uma prostituta. O que mais poderia fazer? Pessoas honradas não se associariam a ela, temerosas de serem contaminadas por sua imundície, de se corromperem como ela fora corrompida. Não, ela sacudiu a cabeça. Estas eram as palavras de seu pai, não dela. Quando tentou argumentar, ele ergueu a mão para fazê-la parar.

— Você não me contou nada de seu passado, mas mesmo assim posso ver que foi criada para outra vida. Vejo a dor e a culpa em seus olhos cada vez que alguém a chama de prostituta. — Ele fez uma pausa, tomou a mão de lady Rose e como um só encontraram seu olhar. — Mas sabemos que não é verdade, mesmo se você não a admitir para nós ou para si mesma.

O corpo dela começou a tremer violentamente quando o frio e as roupas molhadas a envolveram como uma camada de gelo. Não sabia se o tremor era causado pelas palavras dele ou por seus temores. Ainda assim, depois que começaram, os tremores não pararam. Lady Rose passou por ela e foi até a porta, abriu-a e deu algumas ordens em voz baixa a alguém que estava do lado de fora. Em pouco tempo um cobertor estava enrolado em seus ombros e ela estava sendo retirada do aposento por uma das criadas de lady Rose.

— Você precisa trocar a roupa ou ficará doente. Vá com Lynna e faça o que ela mandar.

—Mas... milorde... — Ela olhou para Emmett, que apenas ficou observando enquanto sua mulher tomava a direção dos acontecimentos.— Ele me chamou, lorde Edward...

— Ele a convidou como mulher, Isabella, não como uma prostituta que terá que fazer o que ele quiser. A decisão de ir ou não é sua.

As palavras dele não faziam sentido. Qual era a diferença? Lorde Edward a queria de uma forma que fazia sua pele formigar, que a tentava a dizer sim.

— Não compreendo, milorde. Minha senhora?

Lynna já a tirava do aposento quando lorde Emmett respondeu:

— E nem ele, Isabella. Nem ele.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo Sete**_

Isabella levou dois dias para criar coragem e tomar sua decisão. A criada de lady Rose parecia encontrar coisas para ela fazer que lhe davam tempo para pensar e a mantinham distante dos outros moradores da fortaleza. Bem, na verdade, lady Rose tomara providências para que ela não visse lorde Edward durante esses dois dias. Isabella não sabia se ele a havia procurado, mas, pelo fervor de seu convite, suspeitava que sim.

Sua escolha de ir para a comunidade das gilbertinas não fora difícil. O patrocínio de lorde Emmett e a palavra de lady Rose eram mais do que suficientes para ela ser aceita na comunidade. Achava que não faria os votos, porque seriam necessárias muita penitência e rezar para limpar sua alma de suas muitas ofensas. Se decidisse que tinha vocação, o anel de sua mãe, escondido em segurança em sua choupana, seria suficiente para pagar o dote exigido.

De alguma forma, sentia-se mais forte ao tomar a decisão e saber que poderia escolher seu caminho. Isto não diminuía a gratidão que sentia pelo lorde e a senhora de Silloth. Emmett poderia tê-la reclamado como serva e a forçado a pertencer a ele como parte de sua propriedade. Ninguém teria desafiado seu direito de fazer isto. Mas ele nunca fizera. Mais uma coisa extraordinária pela qual era grata.

Agora, subia lentamente os degraus e caminhava pelo corredor que levava aos aposentos de lorde Edward. Parou em silêncio diante da porta e pensou mais uma vez no que decidira fazer. Deixaria o mundo para trás, mas antes precisava estar com ele. Seus abraços e beijos tinham sido os únicos a lhe prometer qualquer coisa, e ela queria o que prometiam. Seu corpo reagira ao toque de muitos homens, mas seu coração e sua alma só haviam sido abalados pelos dele. Quando se preparou para bater, fez uma prece para que ele não lhe recusasse este pequeno favor.

Isabella podia ouvi-lo se mover no aposento, e esperou que ele abrisse a porta. Não devia, mas ficou surpresa com sua aparência. Ele abriu apenas uma nesga da porta, mantendo-se atrás dela, e Isabella percebeu, por sua postura, que estava nu e empunhava a espada. Os olhos dele se arregalaram e ele abriu a porta para que ela entrasse. Continuou atrás da porta e vestiu os calções antes de fechá-la.

— Um hábito antigo — disse ele, acenando em direção à espada que deixara no chão perto da porta. — Não esperava visitas esta noite.

Ela pensara durante horas nas palavras que diria quando entrasse, mas todas elas, tão bem ensaiadas, desapareceram de sua mente quando lhe encontrou o olhar faminto. Seriam mesmo necessárias? Não incomodaria com palavras de amor um homem da posição dele. Ela não poderia oferecê-las, e ele não poderia aceitá-las, nem aceitar a promessa que sempre continham.

Ele entenderia o significado de sua presença e de suas ações ao se oferecer a ele.

Ficaram alguns momentos parados, distantes um do outro. Um medo intenso a impedia de dar o primeiro passo em direção a ele. Tantas coisas estavam erradas nisto... tantas coisas podiam dar errado... Mas, bem no fundo, Isabella sabia que ele não deixaria que isso acontecesse; assim, fez o primeiro movimento. Foi um pequeno gesto, não um passo, mas quando o fez, ele abriu os braços para ela e num momento ela estava nos braços dele, cercada por sua força e calor.

Sem saber bem o que iria acontecer, ela esperou. Seria rápido, como daquela outra vez? Ele demoraria, como alguns homens faziam, tentando despertar alguma coisa nela enquanto tinham seu prazer? Ele a tomaria? Como poderia fazer isso?

Não conseguia respirar. Isabella lutou contra seu abraço, sem fôlego. Ele não diminuiu a força com que a apertava, e ela sentiu que o mundo escurecia. Pouco antes de a luz desaparecer, ele a libertou. Ela perdeu a força nas pernas e ele a carregou para a cama. Depois de deitá-la, ele se afastou, encheu duas canecas de cerveja e a fez tomar um pouco.

— Não tente falar, menina. Apenas beba tudo e respire.

A expressão ansiosa dos olhos dela se transformara em terror assim que ele a tomara nos braços, e ele logo percebera que ela lutava para se libertar dele. Por mais que a quisesse em seus braços, só saber que ela estava aqui era suficiente para lhe dar a coragem necessária para deixá-la se afastar. Edward observou-a enquanto ela tomava toda a cerveja e lhe entregava a caneca.

— Então, voltei a ser o apavorante guerreiro escocês? Voltou a temer minha força e meu tamanho? — Ele tentou manter o tom leve e brincalhão, e pareceu ter funcionado, porque ela o presenteou com um sorriso suave.

— Como diria minha avó... — começou ela.

Ele riu.

— Tenho certeza de que não vou gostar do que ela dizia. Assim vamos fazer alguma coisa mais prazerosa. — Ele se sentou ao lado dela, tendo o cuidado de não ficar perto demais para que ela não se sentisse atemorizada por seu tamanho. E quando ela não se afastou nem se encolheu de medo dele, seu prazer foi intenso.

— Eu... milorde... eu... — começou ela diversas vezes, sem conseguir passar das primeiras palavras.

Edward decidiu que não precisavam de palavras naquele momento, debruçou-se e tocou-lhe os lábios com os seus, silenciando as tentativas de falar. Quando ela se abriu e lhe recebeu a língua, eleperdeu a capacidade de falar.

Firmando-se com uma das mãos de cada lado do corpo dela, sem tocá-la, esperou que ela se acostumasse com ele antes de continuar. Ela aceitou seus beijos e, quando ele pressionou por mais, ela lhe ofereceu.

Ela lhe ofereceu!

Surpreendido ao compreender o gesto dela, ele se afastou um pouco e lhe estudou o rosto, os olhos, em busca de uma explicação.

— Só fiz isto como prostituta, milorde. Não sei como fazer de outra forma. — Lágrimas brilhavam-lhe nos olhos, e ele sentiu o coração apertar ao perceber que ela lhe oferecia algo muito precioso.

— E eu só fiz isto como marido por muito tempo, menina. Talvez possamos ensinar um ao outro.

Sentiu uma dor aguda ao compreender que dissera uma verdade que até então não lhe ocorrera. Oh, havia se deitado com outras mulheres depois da morte de Nessa, mas aquelas ocasiões nunca haviam envolvido seu coração ou sua alma, apenas o corpo. Desta vez, com Isabella, havia este profundo envolvimento, e ambos sabiam disso. Quando ele quase se afastou para esperar que a dor passasse, ela ergueu as mãos e tocou-lhe o rosto suavemente, tomando-lhe a cabeça e trazendo sua boca de volta à dela.

Este pequeno gesto rompeu a barreira de hesitação que havia neles, e ele a pressionou contra os travesseiros enquanto lhe tomava os lábios. Tudo o que queria era preencher a maciez que sabia que o receberia, mas lutou para manter seus desejos sob controle até ela estar pronta.

Até _ela_ tomá-lo. Se pudesse. Ele se deitou de lado e ela se voltou para ele, para encontrar-lhe a boca de novo.

Edward a saboreou profundamente, e levantou-lhe a saia e a camisa até poder tocar-lhe a pele nua. O tremor que a sacudiu apenas intensificou a excitação que sentia e que crescia a cada momento. Mas sabia que precisava esperar por ela, esperar que estivesse tão ansiosa por ele quanto ele estava por ela.

Ela se moveu sob seu toque e ele lhe acariciou o joelho. Depois, moveu a mão para cima, sentindo a maciez da pele na parte interna das coxas. Quando suas pernas se abriram, ele ergueu a cabeça para ver a expressão dos olhos dela. Se estivessem vazios como antes, não faria mais nada.

Ela retribuiu o olhar, os olhos abertos e expressivos. Sem saber se era medo ou antecipação, ele deixou a mão subir até roçar os pelos macios entre suas pernas. Então, Edward a tocou, deixando que um dedo a explorasse. E esperou sua reação.

Que chegou com rapidez.

Isabella lhe agarrou o braço e, por um momento, pareceu que queria que ele parasse. Mas passou a língua nos lábios e o soltou. Ele se debruçou e a beijou de novo, tocando-lhe a língua com a sua enquanto o dedo se movia dentro dela e encontrava a umidade e o calor que desejava. Ela se moveu, inquieta, sob seu toque. E finalmente, finalmente, ele sentiu-lhe a mão se mover de seu braço para seu peito. Ele parou e guiou-lhe a mão para sua virilidade, esperando que ela aceitasse, sem forçá-la a tocá-lo. E ela aceitou.

Ele não percebera que não havia amarrado os calções até que a mão dela passou sob a cintura e o segurou. Um gemido lhe escapou e ele o afogou em seus lábios. A mão pequena e o toque leve fizeram sua excitação aumentar, e ele se apertou contra a palma delicada, apesar de temer se desgraçar e terminar depressa demais. Por um momento, sentiu-se como um menino em vez de um homem maduro e experiente. Quando ela aprofundou o toque, ele percebeu que precisava fazê-la parar.

— Isabella, menina — sussurrou, a boca a milímetros da dela. — Podemos tirar isto? — Segurou-lhe o vestido. — Quero ver você inteira antes de nossa união.

Entretanto, antes que pudesse atender-lhe o pedido, ela se apertou contra a mão dele e ele sentiu-lhe a umidade aumentar. Sem querer perder a oportunidade de lhe dar prazer, ele aumentou a pressão e acrescentou outro dedo, acariciando-a de dentro para fora. O corpo de Isabella arqueou e seus olhos cresceram. Sua respiração se acelerou e ela estremeceu junto a ele.

Edward passou o outro braço sob a cabeça dela e puxou-a para junto dele, prendendo-lhe a perna com a coxa. Aumentou a intensidade e o ritmo do toque, até ela gemer diversas vezes. Ela virou o queixo e tentou erguer a cabeça para ele, que desceu com os lábios sobre os dela e repetiu com a língua os movimentos que fazia com os dedos. Em pouco tempo o corpo de Isabella endureceu e arqueou, e ele percebeu que ela estava à beira do limite.

— Milorde? — Ela lhe agarrou o braço de novo e ele viu medo na expressão dela. — Não posso...

— Deixe-se levar, menina. Confie em mim e deixe-se levar.

Ela fechou os olhos e ele achou que ela se recusaria a abandonar o controle e o medo do que ele lhe fazia, mas um sorriso ergueu-lhe os cantos da boca.

— Como quiser, milorde — ela murmurou depois de um momento, os olhos abertos presos aos dele.

— Edward. Meu nome é Edward. Diga, por favor.

Agora ela sorria abertamente enquanto falava.

— Como você quiser, Edward.

— Não, menina. É como _você_ quiser desta vez.

Ele não tomara nenhuma iniciativa para lhe cobrir o corpo com o dele, e suas palavras a assombraram. Ele queria lhe dar prazer primeiro, algo que nunca lhe acontecera. Não em todos os anos com James, não nos meses em que ganhara a vida como prostituta. Nenhum homem jamais pusera o prazer dela antes do próprio.

Isabella sentiu a tensão aumentar dentro dela até se tornara forte demais, prazerosa demais. Embora reconhecesse o impulso de se libertar do que seu corpo exigia, confiou em Edward e ficou com ele. E a recompensa a deixou sem fôlego. Quando antes se sentia ameaçada por um domínio tão grande sobre suas sensações, agora se sentia segura e amparada. Quando antes teria se voltado para dentro de si mesma e isolado o que sentia, agora deixava que o prazer do toque, do beijo, a tomasse por inteiro.

Pulsando e ansiando por dentro, ela seguiu o ritmo de seus dedos até deixar escapar um grito. Completamente tensa, sentia as ondas de sensação se quebrando sobre ela, dentro dela... e, desta vez, deixou que a tomassem. Sua carne, todo o seu corpo formigava, mesmo onde ele não a tocara.

E então, quando achou que não podia sentir mais nada, ela se deixou cair. E Edward a segurou.

Ela precisou de alguns minutos para recuperar o fôlego e, durante todo este tempo, ele não parou de tocá-la. Sua mão lhe acariciava os quadris e o ventre. Ele lhe tirou os cabelos do rosto e beijou com suavidade os lábios inchados.

Ela se deixou levar pelas ondas mais suaves que ainda percorriam seu corpo, e compreendeu que este era o prazer que podia existir entre um homem e uma mulher, algo de que ouvira falar tanto, mas nunca experimentara antes. Esperou que ele dissesse ou fizesse alguma coisa, sem saber o que aconteceria depois.

E mesmo assim ele ainda não a tomara.

Sabia que ele podia, podia senti-lo rijo contra sua carne. Ele não se aproximava nem se afastava dela. Perplexa, ela se afastou e se sentou. Ainda estava com o vestido e ele com os calções, mas podia ver a prova de que ele ainda não tivera sua satisfação. Perguntou-se se aquele era o momento de lhe dar prazer.

Antes que pudesse fazer ou dizer qualquer coisa, ele se levantou, encheu duas canecas de cerveja e lhe passou uma. Ela a tomou e, enquanto o olhava, percebeu que ele amarrava os cordões dos calções.

— Esta foi a primeira vez que você... teve prazer? — Ele disse as palavras, mas o rubor que lhe subiu ao rosto mostrou como estava constrangido de falar no assunto. — Você pareceu surpreendida, quase com medo.

Como lhe responder sem mentir ou revelar demais? Nunca, em todas as vezes com James, o prazer dela fora importante. Houvera algumas vezes em que fora agradável, mas na maioria das vezes não. Era uma coisa rápida, feita na escuridão da noite e sem esforço físico, além do necessário para completar o ato.

As primeiras vezes na casa para onde fora levada para exercer sua profissão haviam sido terríveis demais. Não queria se lembrar, não queria arruinar o momento com Edward com lembranças daquela época. Ele estava esperando uma resposta, olhando-a com aqueles penetrantes olhos azuis. Ofereceu-lhe a verdade.

— Sim, milorde. Foi a primeira vez que senti estas coisas.

— Deus do Céu! Que espécie de homens são esses ingleses que não sabem ou não querem dar prazer a uma mulher enquanto sentem o deles?

Ele bateu a caneca na mesa e passou os dedos pelos cabelos. Então olhou para ela com olhos sombrios e ela percebeu que ele estava se lembrando do que acontecera entre eles naquela mesma cama. Antes que ele pudesse falar de novo, ela desceu da cama e caminhou até ele. Aquilo tinha sido um erro; ela sabia como ele se arrependia de tê-la tomado aquela noite. Ele lhe mostrara em palavras e ações que havia sido um erro de julgamento de sua parte ter feito aquilo. Nenhum outro homem jamais se arrependera da forma grosseira como lhe tomara o corpo, como se fosse um direito dele.

Apenas este.

Ela parou perto dele e lhe sorriu. Queria lhe oferecer alguma coisa para lhe mostrar o quanto agradecia sua consideração. Precisava lhe mostrar o quanto gostava dele, e tudo o que tinha a dar era ela mesma.

Isabella soltou os cordões do vestido e da camisa e se debruçou para segurar a barra das peças e tirá-las. Felizmente eram emprestadas e grandes demais para ela. Foi fácil tirá-las. Naturalmente as mãos de lorde Edward puxando-as sobre sua cabeça ajudaram. Ela ficou em pé, nua, diante dele, esperando que ele a aceitasse.

Observou-lhe as mãos desatando os cordões de seus calções e deixando-os cair ao chão. E também ficou em pé diante dela, mostrando-lhe suas pernas e quadris poderosos, sua virilidade rija e pronta, seu peito maciço, os ombros largos. Ele era... grande e forte, belo e atraente. Os olhos brilhavam de desejo por ela, mas havia neles alguma coisa a mais que a impedia de sentir medo dele, que lhe dava segurança e tranquilidade.

Quando ele a tomou nos braços, a pele dela parecia queimar. Seus corpos se tocaram, e o calor do dele a aqueceu e a fez estremecer ao mesmo tempo. Ele a levou para a cama e mais uma vez a surpreendeu, sentando-se e fazendo-a ficar em pé diante dele, entre seus joelhos. Sentindo o toque suave da ponta dos dedos em seus seios, estremeceu, fechando os olhos para se concentrar nas reações de seu corpo ao toque dele.

A boca de Edward substituiu os dedos, e ela arquejou alto ao perceber com que rapidez a tensão voltava crescer. Ele lhe acariciou um seio, depois o outro, e eles ficaram túrgidos enquanto sua boca brincava com seus mamilos, mordia-os de leve, sugava-os. Ela precisou se segurar em seus ombros para não cair, depois deixou as mãos descerem até seu peito. Certamente não podia pretender lhe dar prazer de novo. Lorde Edward riu, e Isabella percebeu que havia falado em voz alta.

— Sim, menina, é o que pretendo fazer. Mas não me oporia se você quisesse me dar prazer também. — Ele pegou-lhe a mão e a guiou.

Ah. Isabella sabia o que ele queria. Muitos homens preferiam que ela os tomasse na boca e não em seu corpo. Não compreendia, mas faria isso se lhe desse prazer. Começou a se ajoelhar em frente a ele quando sua expressão se tornou sombria. Alguma coisa estava errada.

— Não, Isabella. Não se ajoelhe diante de mim. — Ele a pegou pelos ombros e ergueu-a. — Só quero sentir o toque de sua mão.

— Não da minha boca?

— Não, se você não quiser. Isto não é sobre força, menina, é sobre querer.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça. Não queria fazer aquilo. Fora forçada a fazer muitas vezes, mas jamais gostara.

— Então prefiro não fazer, milorde. — Isabella esperou sua reação.

— Vamos descobrir o que você gosta de fazer, menina — disse ele, e sua voz era profunda e calorosa. — Que tal assim?

Sua força a assombrou quando ele a ergueu pelos quadris, tomou-a no colo e subiu com ela na cama. Ela se viu sentada sobre suas pernas, como se estivesse montada a cavalo, sua virilidade diretamente sob sua intimidade ainda sensível. As mãos de Edward, agora livres, exploravam-lhe o corpo, tocando-a por inteiro, fazendo-a estremecer.

Isabella sentiu-o pulsar e percebeu que o queria dentro de si. Surpreendida por se sentir assim, por desejar um homem, por querer se unir a ele, ela o olhou, o coração cheio de amor. Os olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Sentiu um nó na garganta ao pensar em todos os anos que perdera e em toda a sua infelicidade. Se ao menos se tivessem encontrado antes... antes que ela... antes.

Ele certamente percebera as lágrimas, mas ficou grata por não falar nelas. Em vez disso, puxou-a para ele e levou-a à beira do êxtase com as carícias da boca em seus seios.

— Vamos, menina — sussurrou ele enquanto lhe beijava os seios. — Tome-me agora.

Ele a soltou e ela escorregou por seu corpo para tomá-lo, para tê-lo dentro de si. Mas a emoção de ter o controle sobre a união deles a tornou desajeitada.

— Ajude-me — sussurrou, enquanto recuava e tentava guiá-lo para dentro de si.

Ele ergueu um pouco os joelhos e lhe suportou as costas com as coxas, enquanto suas mãos a abriam e permitiam sua entrada, lenta e profunda. O gemido de Edward foi a manifestação de seu intenso prazer.

Depois ele lhe guiou os quadris para que se movessem em ritmo lento e constante e, quando ela se adaptou ao ritmo, Edward estendeu a mão e a tocou entre as pernas, acariciando um ponto que ela nem sabia que existia. A sensação foi tão intensa que Isabella quase... mas apenas quase... perdeu o ritmo. A pulsação aumentava com os movimentos ritmados e as carícias naquele ponto extraordinário que ele lhe revelara. Não conseguia parar. A tensão crescia e ela arqueava o corpo para trás, para tomá-lo mais profundamente. Ela gemeu, à beira de alguma coisa, e hesitou por um momento, antes de se deixar cair.

Quando seu âmago começou a se contrair, ele lhe tomou as mãos nas suas. Precisava mergulhar mais profundamente. Virou o corpo até estar sobre ela. Libertando-lhe as mãos, ergueu-lhe as pernas, passou-as por cima de seus quadris e tomou-a completamente. Sentiu-a envolvê-lo todo, sentiu cada pequena pulsação enquanto se movia, perfeita como uma luva. Erguendo-se e mergulhando, ele a preencheu até ela começar a gritar de prazer. Então, e só então, ele se deixou levar, alcançando o alívio total, que adiara até ter certeza de que ela estava satisfeita. Até ela assumir o controle.

Até ela o tomar, e não ser tomada.

Até ela se entregar.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo Oito**_

Edward não sabia quanto tempo haviam dormido, apenas que acordara para encontrá-la dormindo sobre ele, os cabelos soltos cobrindo-os como um cobertor de seda. Ele estava aquecido, mas a pele dela estava gelada.

Não podia se levantar para atiçar o fogo da lareira, nem mesmo puxar os cobertores sobre eles, sem acordá-la. Assim, começou lentamente a puxá-la para o lado. Ela murmurou alguma coisa, mas não parecia ter acordado. Edward saiu da cama e pegou um atiçador de ferro para mover os carvões na lareira.

Acrescentou algumas achas ao fogo e olhou para Isabella, adormecida na cama. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que ela atendera a seu chamado. Esperara por dois dias e quase perdera a esperança, e então ela chegara. E se entregara a ele completamente, como desejara tanto que ela fizesse. Certamente tinham sido feitos um para o outro.

Tentara tudo o que sabia para que fosse bom para ela, para fazer desaparecer a lembrança de outros momentos com outros homens, e para fazê-la compreender como podia ser entre um homem e uma mulher. Especialmente quando havia sentimentos profundos. Como os dele.

Isabella começou a se mexer. Então ele terminou de cuidar do fogo e voltou para a cama. Puxou gentilmente os cobertores que estavam debaixo dela, deitou e cobriu os dois. Ficou emocionado quando ela se voltou para ele e se aninhou em seus braços, ainda dormindo. Seu corpo reagiu à proximidade e maciez do dela, mas ele apenas a abraçou, segurando-a com ternura, deliciando-se com o momento, quando os medos e inseguranças dela não eram um obstáculo.

— Eu amo você, menina — sussurrou, na língua gaélica de sua terra. — Com todo o meu coração.

Ela abriu os olhou e encontrou os dele. Antes que pudesse falar, ele lhe tocou os lábios com os dele e sorriu.

— Estou feliz porque você atendeu a meu chamado, menina.

— Como eu estou, mi... — Ele a impediu de terminar.

— Edward. Com tudo o que houve entre nós, agora somos Isabella e Edward.

O sorriso dela iluminou seu mundo e ela repetiu-lhe seu sussurro rouco.

— Edward.

— Foi a primeira vez que teve prazer numa união? — Perguntou, sem saber de que outra maneira tocar no assunto.

Ela olhou para o outro lado, obviamente desconfortável para falar sobre isso, mas ele não permitiu que ela fugisse à resposta. Virou-lhe o rosto para o dele, beijou-a e perguntou de novo.

— Foi? — Ele não tinha certeza do motivo por que queria saber. Em parte orgulho masculino, em parte curiosidade sobre o passado dela. Mas precisava saber.

— Nem todas as... uniões... foram agradáveis. Algumas, não foram desagradáveis — ela começou a explicar. — Mas nenhuma foi como a que houve entre nós.

Sua arrogância e orgulho se avolumaram, como certa parte de seu corpo, às palavras dela. Recebera dela algo precioso, como supusera. E fora capaz de lhe dar alguma coisa melhor e diferente. Saberia que poderia haver muito mais? Saberia que mais dela, mais do que havia enterrado dentro de si, estaria em segurança com ele?

— E será de novo, se você quiser, menina.

Ela se afastou um pouco, a distância que os braços dele permitiam, e estudou-lhe o rosto.

— Você quer que eu fique?

— Sim, menina, eu quero que você fique. — Não permitiria que ela o deixasse. Faria o que fosse preciso para convencê-la a ficar, até que lhe pudesse falar seriamente sobre uma possível vida juntos. — Por favor, não me deixe. — Até ele ouviu o apelo em sua voz, e rezou para que ela o ouvisse e atendesse.

— Ficarei com você, Edward, até que me mande embora.

Ela o deixou abraçá-la com força, os dois muito juntos, enquanto ele tentava lhe mostrar com seu carinho e seu corpo que nunca a mandaria embora. Era exatamente o oposto: planejava pedir-lhe que ficasse com ele para sempre.

Dois dias e duas noites se passaram e ele a manteve no aposento. Amou-a de todas as formas possíveis e ela não o recusou nem uma vez sequer. Na verdade, tornou-se uma parceira muito ativa, dando e recebendo até ficarem esgotados. Edward ordenou que alimento e um banho lhes fossem enviados, e ainda não permitira que ela se fosse.

Apenas quando o próprio Emmett bateu à porta com força, exigindo que ele libertasse Isabella para que ela voltasse a suas tarefas, foi que Edward concordou em abrir mão de sua posse sobre ela e da dela sobre ele. Sem querer lhe causar mais problemas ou constrangimentos, Edward permitiu que ela atendesse ao chamado de Emmett.

Mas a Isabella que saiu de seus aposentos era muito diferente da mulher amedrontada que neles entrara dois dias antes. Os indícios atraentes da mulher secreta que escondia tão cuidadosamente confirmaram suas suposições de que havia muito mais nela do que uma prostituta comum. Ela deixava escapar pequenas pistas sobre ela mesma, em suas brincadeiras de amor e nas conversas sobre seu passado, antes de sair de York.

E sua personalidade era forte e vibrante! Ela revelara um senso de humor agudo è algumas vezes irônico, e a vontade de saber mais sobre sua herança cultural. A menina tivera um papel passivo em suas uniões apenas nas primeiras duas vezes. Depois liderara tanto quanto seguira, para seu completo assombro e alegria.

Havia duas coisas de que tinha certeza quando ela saiu de seus aposentos... que eram feitos um para o outro... e que a amava. Acreditava que ela tinha sentimentos ternos por ele, mas não a pressionara por palavras de amor. Sabia que elas viriam com o tempo. Tinha apenas que acertar as coisas com Emmett, e pediria a ela que voltasse com ele para sua casa nas Terras Altas.

Pouco depois de ela sair, ele também foi chamado à presença de Emmett.

Isabella se perguntou se todos em Silloth saberiam o que eles tinham feito nos últimos dois dias e noites. Sentia dores em lugares que nem sabia que existiam antes de tantos toques e beijos, e um contentamento que jamais experimentara.

Sim, pensou ela enquanto se encaminhava para o aposento de lorde Emmett, sabia que Edward pensava que estava apaixonado por ela. E, para dizer a verdade, gostaria muito disso. Mas a realidade não seria, e não poderia ser, assim tão simples... ou feliz. A despeito de sua declaração de amor, feita em gaélico, a língua que ouvira sua avó falar, nada poderia resultar disso.

Convencida agora, mais do que quando fora aos aposentos dele, da correção de sua decisão de entrar para a comunidade das gilbertinas e de se dar a ele antes de deixar Silloth, ela guardou as maravilhosas lembranças de seus momentos juntos num lugar seguro dentro dela e caminhou pelas escadas e corredores até chegar diante da porta do aposento de Emmett. Bateu e esperou ser convidada a entrar antes de abrir a porta. A presença de lady Rose não a surpreendeu. Isabella sabia que tinha explicações a dar tanto ao lorde quanto à senhora sobre seu comportamento e seus planos.

— Isabella, você está bem? — perguntou lady Rose suavemente assim que a criada saiu, fechando a porta.

Emmett estava em pé num dos lados do aposento, olhando pela janela, como se não estivesse envolvido. Mas Isabella sabia que não era bem assim.

Isabella fez uma pequena reverência e acenou.

— Estou bem, minha senhora.

— E descobriu o que queria saber? — O olhar da senhora nada perdia, assim como tudo sabia sobre seu povo.

— Descobri, minha senhora.

— E você e lorde Edward conversaram sobre suas vidas neste tempo que passaram juntos? O que você vai fazer?

— Nós _conversamos_ muito pouco, minha senhora. — Lorde Emmett engasgou e tossiu algumas vezes a essas palavras, sem dúvida pelo choque com a ousadia. — Eu aceitarei a oferta que a senhora e milorde me fizeram de me apadrinhar para entrar para a comunidade das gilbertinas, minha senhora. Irei quando a senhora achar melhor.

Agora que aceitara formalmente, um sentimento de paz a tomou. Este era o caminho certo para ela, pois tinha a certeza de que nunca mais se entregaria a homem nenhum para o prazer dele. Agora que se dera a Edward, não conseguiria mais erguer as barreiras que a mantinham separada e segura. E não queria estar com outro homem se não pudesse estar com ele.

Isabella dera a ele o que jamais partilhara com nenhum outro homem, e não trairia ou corromperia este sentimento voltando a se prostituir. Poderia estar se valorizando demais, mas sabia a verdade em seu coração e sua alma.

— Edward não sabe de seus planos? — perguntou lorde Emmett.

— Não, milorde. — Alguma coisa estava errada aqui.

— E ele não lhe falou dos planos dele? — O tom de lorde Emmett insinuava alguma coisa, mas ela não podia imaginar o que fosse.

— Não, milorde. Havia algum motivo para eu revelar a ele minha decisão?

— Ele é um idiota, Rose! — exclamou lorde Emmett, dirigindo-se à esposa, aparentemente ignorando sua presença e insultando seu hóspede. — Juro que não passa de um asno de cabeça dura!

— Milorde, Isabella não sabe do que você está falando. Talvez lorde Edward deva se juntar a nós para esclarecermos tudo. — Lady Rose não esperou a resposta do marido e foi até a porta, falando em voz baixa com a criada que esperava do lado de fora.

Alguns minutos se passaram num silêncio desconfortável enquanto esperavam a chegada de lorde Edward. Sua batida forte na porta assustou Isabella e um tremor de antecipação nervosa lhe percorreu o corpo diante do que seria seu primeiro encontro desde... desde... que tantas coisas tinham se passado entre eles. Sem saber como ele a trataria agora, ela abaixou a cabeça e esperou. Lorde Emmett não perdeu tempo com amenidades e entrou diretamente no assunto com seu hóspede.

— Edward, Isabella aceitou meu oferecimento de patrocinar sua entrada na comunidade das gilbertinas. O que diz a isto?

Ela não sabia por que ele deveria ter alguma coisa a dizer sobre o assunto, mas era óbvio que lorde Emmettsabia. Isabella cruzou as mãos à frente do corpo, para impedir que elas tremessem. Sua tensão aumentou enquanto esperava, enquanto todos esperavam pela resposta de lorde Edward.

— O convento, Isabella? Você vai entrar para o convento? — Sua voz era áspera e ela imaginou que havia dor nela.

— Sim, milorde. Lorde Emmett foi mais do que generoso em sua oferta. Parece um bom lugar para... mim. — Não olhou para ele, não podia.

— Eu lhe contei meu plano de fazer a oferta, Edward. Você sabia que era uma possibilidade.

— Maldito seja você por sua interferência, Emmett— disse Edward, a voz mais ameaçadora por sua suavidade.

Isabella sentiu a tensão no aposento aumentar, e sabia que envolvia mais do que simplesmente sua decisão de ir para o convento.

— Não tem nada a dizer a Isabella, Edward? Nenhuma oferta a fazer a ela?

Lorde Emmett se moveu para o lado dela e enfrentou lorde Edward com a postura que homens assumem quando se desafiam. Ela não podia mais esperar e causar mais problemas para qualquer um dos homens que a haviam defendido de uma forma ou de outra no último ano.

Embora soubesse que não era apropriado, aproximou-se de lorde Edward e colocou a mão em seu peito. Não tinha a coragem de lhe enfrentar o olhar.

— Milorde, estou em paz com esta decisão. Não pense que precisa me fazer qualquer oferta se não quiser. Ou uma que não se faz a uma pros...

— Não se chame assim! — gritou ele, fazendo-a recuar um passo. — Nós dois sabemos que você não é. Há muito mais em você do que revela, e eu me recuso a deixar que você use esta palavra de novo.

Ele estendeu as mãos e tomou-a pelos ombros, puxando-a para perto dele. Lorde Emmett e lady Rose não desviaram o olhar desta exibição desavergonhada, embora Isabella estivesse certa de que estavam horrorizados.

— Menina — disse ele suavemente —, olhe para mim.

Ela levantou a cabeça lentamente. Em vez de encontrar raiva, ela viu seus olhos cheios de ternura e carinho. Agora ela se perderia.

— Milorde?

— Quero que volte para minha aldeia comigo. Assim que o tempo melhorar, levarei você para minha casa e meu clã.

— Como sua amante, milorde? Para servir como sua amante até o senhor se casar de novo?

Estas eram suas únicas opções. Então, o que faria quando ele se casasse? Porque não poderia ficar, e não teria para onde ir. E não aguentaria vê-lo se casar com outra mulher, sabendo que seu amor por ele de nada serviria.

— Não, Isabella, seja minha esposa.

Ela riu, o controle perdido enquanto a dor atravessava-lhe o coração. Trêmula, não conseguia respirar enquanto tentava compreender por que estava sendo punida mais uma vez. Logo quando pensara que havia encontrado um meio de limpar sua alma de tantos pecados, um meio de ficar em paz, ele a tentava com a única coisa que desejava, mas não podia ter. Em outro tempo, em outra vida e lugar, se casar com Edward Cullen seria a realização de todos os seus sonhos. Agora, o pedido simplesmente aumentava a punição que teria que suportar.

— Isabella — disse ele, sacudindo-a de leve para que ela voltasse a atenção para ele. — Quer se casar comigo?

Ela se afastou dele antes de dizer as palavras que a tornariam maldita para ele para sempre.

— Não posso me casar com o senhor, milorde, porque já sou casada.

— O quê?! — ele gritou, enquanto recuava, afastando-se dela. — Você é casada?

Lord Emmett tomou a mão da senhora sua esposa e começou a caminhar em direção à porta, quando lorde Edward os fez parar.

— Oh, não, meu amigo intrometido. _Você_ me envolveu nesta missão para descobrir a verdade sobre ela. Agora vai ficar e ouvi-la junto comigo.

Então, quando lhe dissera que era um nobre se divertindo com uma mulher de baixa extração estava dizendo a verdade. Ele ficara aborrecido na ocasião, e agora ela sabia por quê. Mas encorajá-lo a usá-la até descobrir seu passado era cruel, e não o que esperava de lorde Emmett. Ah, parecia que todos os nobres podiam mudar quando seus desejos não eram atendidos, como quando ela não satisfizera a curiosidade de Emmett sobre seu passado. Tudo isto fora apenas para descobrir suas fraquezas e usá-las para descobrir o que ela não revelaria livremente. E lorde Edward as descobrira.

— Sou casada, milorde — disse ela, tentando não deixar o desespero se mostrar em sua voz. — Sou casada desde que tinha 16 anos. — Ela enfrentou-lhe o olhar agora.

— Quem era seu marido? — perguntou Edward. — Ele morreu e a deixou desprotegida? Não tinha família para sustentá-la e impedir que se pros... — Ele não conseguiu dizer a última palavra.

— Meu marido _é_ um negociante rico em York, que decidiu que não me queria mais como esposa. O acordo que fez com meu pai não produziu o herdeiro que ele queria tão desesperadamente. Então, ele se livrou de mim.

— Quer dizer que ele a abandonou, Isabella? O que os sacerdotes disseram? Ou seu pai? Certamente ele se recusou a aceitar isto — disse lady Rose.

A senhora ficou a seu lado, e Isabella sentiu algum conforto em ter uma mulher perto dela. Especialmente uma mulher nobre, que compreendia todas as maquinações num casamento da nobreza.

— Meu pai não deixou que ele me abandonasse porque acreditava que isso prejudicaria seu bom nome. Então meu marido fez o que fazia de melhor. Entrou em acordo com alguns homens para que eles me tomassem uma noite e se certificou de que meu pai me encontrasse com todos eles. Como James esperava, meu pai acreditou que eu tinha provado que era uma prostituta e não merecia seu nome. Uma filha bastarda é boa para muito poucas coisas, e, se eu não valia o ouro que dera pelo casamento com o negociante, meu pai não queria mais nada comigo.

O rosto de lady Rose ficou inteiramente sem cor, e seu marido percebeu. Lorde Emmett segurou-lhe o braço para lhe dar apoio. Depois de um momento, lady Rose se libertou dele.

— Ele não lhe arranjou um lugar num convento?

— Não, minha senhora. James me vendeu a um prostíbulo perto de Carlisle e, da última vez em que o vi, tinha uma nova e fértil esposa. Meu pai se recusou a me ver depois que James comprou seu silêncio com metade do meu dote, que foi devolvido a ele.

— Metade de seu dote foi devolvido a seu pai? — perguntou a senhora.

— James queria ficar com tudo, já que era minha culpa o casamento ter acabado, mas, para facilitar as coisas e impedir que meu pai se intrometesse, ele lhe ofereceu a metade do meu dote de volta. Era uma grande quantia, suficiente para apagar os danos a seu nome e reputação causados por sua filha prostituta e bastarda.

Ainda podia ouvir as palavras ditas por James e seu pai. Tudo era culpa dela. Se tivesse concebido um herdeiro para James, nada disso teria acontecido. Se Deus não lhe permitira ter um herdeiro, certamente era um sinal de que era uma pecadora. Provavelmente uma herança da sua mãe prostituta, que a tivera sem ser casada, como James dissera. O sangue sempre se revelava, sempre...

O silêncio encheu o aposento e ela não conseguiu olhar para ninguém, especialmente para lorde Edward. Agora ele sabia que fora casada, abandonada, e verdadeiramente uma prostituta, deitando-se com homens, muitos homens. Não suportaria ver a raiva e o desapontamento em seus olhos, porque sabia que ele tinha a nobre idéia de que era mais do que realmente era.

— Assim, milorde — disse ela, finalmente olhando para ele. — Não seria livre para me casar com o senhor, mesmo se desejasse.

Qualquer que fosse a reação que esperava, não a recebeu. Até achou que ele lhe desejaria felicidade na nova vida de penitência e serviços no convento, sem conhecer os pecados pelos quais teria que pagar. Pensara que poderia até discutir os votos que não poderia romper. E parte dela esperava que ele lhe pedisse que fosse com ele de qualquer maneira, sabendo que tinham sentimentos um pelo outro.

Em vez disso, ele acenou para lorde Emmett e lady Rose e saiu do aposento, sem nem mesmo olhar para ela. Isabella achou que seu coração se rompera naquele momento, mas apenas quando ouviu, algumas horas mais tarde, que lorde Edward deixara Silloth, sem dizer se voltaria, conheceu a verdadeira dor de um coração partido.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo Nove**_

O último dia do ano chegou tão cinzento e tempestuoso quanto o mês que o precedera, mas pelo menos Isabella estava em sua choupana. Não conseguia mais suportar os comentários feitos pelos habitantes de Silloth sobre ela e lorde Edward.

As mulheres haviam ficado do lado dela, porque certamente não era a primeira mulher a se entregar por amor a um homem que depois a abandonara. Os homens não compreendiam como uma prostituta poderia ter esperado mais do que recebera... uma boa cópula com um nobre que, não tinham dúvida, lhe deixara uma jóia para cobrir os custos de seus serviços.

A despeito das celebrações que se desenrolavam em torno dela, Isabella achara difícil não se entregar à desolação que sentia. As festas e pantomimas e brincadeiras alegres, que marcavam o nascimento de Cristo e o fim do ano, haviam tornado pior para ela ficar na fortaleza sem se sentir capaz de se juntar aos habitantes da aldeia de lorde Emmett nos festejos.

As hostilidades entre os homens e as mulheres que tomaram partidos na situação do escocês e da prostituta haviam crescido até depois da missa de Natal, quando ela finalmente pediu permissão para se retirar para sua choupana. A princípio, parecera que lorde Emmett recusaria, mas, depois de conversar com lady Rose, ele concordara, e até mesmo mandara um dos meninos do estábulo lhe levar alguns suprimentos. Aparentemente, ele e a senhora queriam um pouco de paz em sua casa nos últimos dias do ano.

Agora abrigada em sua própria casa, com alimento, bebida e carvão para a lareira para diversas semanas, Isabella decidira usar o tempo para se preparar para sua nova vida.

Compreendia agora que, ao atender ao chamado de lorde Edward e passar com ele aqueles últimos dias e noites de felicidade, havia desafiado o destino ou ofendido o Todo-Poderoso. E sua punição tinha sido a terrível revelação de seu passado pecador ao homem que amava.

No entanto, quando se lembrava de quando ele lhe falara de seu amor por ela, ou quando acordava à noite ainda lhe sentindo o toque em sua pele, não era o arrependimento que lhe enchia o coração.

Não. Revivia em detalhes aqueles dias e noites em que se entregara tão completamente a ele. Não importava como tinha sido seu fim. Sempre teria o tesouro das lembranças daquelas muitas horas de plenitude com ele.

O sol pouco apareceu naquele dia e Isabella se permitiu o luxo de ter uma vela acesa até finalmente estar pronta para dormir. O vento uivava lá fora, e havia uma grossa camada de neve no chão. Ninguém sairia numa noite como aquela.

De alguma forma, o fim do ano a tornara sentimental, e ela tirara do esconderijo na parede o anel de sua mãe e o lenço de seda que conseguira salvar de sua vida pregressa.

Segurando os dois objetos tão preciosos para ela, chorou por tudo que havia perdido. Deixou as lágrimas caírem livremente, o que jamais se permitira fazer antes, nem mesmo durante seus piores e mais difíceis momentos. Finalmente, em algum momento da escuridão da noite, ela dormiu.

Acordou assustada com batidas na porta. Ninguém seria tolo o bastante para sair a essa hora e nesse clima. E sabia que lorde Emmett anunciara que ela iria para o convento das gilbertinas e que nenhum homem em suas terras podia incomodá-la.

Ninguém precisava dela. Assim teve medo de abrir a porta. Então ouviu a voz que lhe a chamava.

— Senhora Isabella? Está em casa?

O som do vento distorcia a voz, mas ela pensou que podia ser o filho do moleiro. O que poderia querer numa hora dessas? Ela destrancou a porta, mas deixou-a segura na tira de couro e abriu apenas alguns centímetros, para ver quem era.

Sim, era realmente Liam. Ela o deixou entrar e fechou a porta. Ele estava molhado e ficou parado diante dela sem dizer nada. Gaguejou algumas palavras no que parecia a língua gaélica e lhe entregou alguns pacotes. Ficou em silêncio enquanto ela os abria e encontrava uma bisnaga de pão, um jarro de cerveja e um pedaço de carvão. Quando começou a lhe perguntar a razão de sua visita, a porta se abriu de repente, ele foi agarrado por trás e puxado para fora.

Ela foi até a porta, para tentar segui-lo e descobrir o que estava acontecendo quando seu caminho foi bloqueado por um homem enorme, embrulhado em mantas escocesas. Precisou de alguns momentos para compreender que lorde Edward havia voltado e estava diante dela.

— Ele disse tudo errado, mas o que se pode esperar de um jovem inglês magricela como aquele? Devia lhe desejar boa sorte e prosperidade neste novo ano, mas prefiro não revelar o que ele realmente disse.

Lorde Edward entrou na choupana e ela recuou para lhe dar espaço. As capas que usava estavam cobertas de neve e ele as tirou, deixando-as cair numa pilha junto à porta.

— Poderia ter chegado mais cedo, menina, mas precisava encontrar um homem de cabelos escuros para entrar primeiro. Não queria pôr em risco seu futuro, sendo eu mesmo o Primeiro Passo desta noite. Depois tive que convencê-lo a me acompanhar no meio desta tempestade. Não foi uma coisa bonita de se ver.

Isabella não podia acreditar em seus olhos. Ele estava lá, diante dela, e precisou piscar diversas vezes para ver se não desapareceria. Não desapareceu. Tivera consideração suficiente para encontrar o homem certo para passar por sua porta na primeira noite do ano. Podia sentir as lágrimas se acumulando enquanto o via sorrir, e o coração, que pensara estar partido, batendo com força em seu peito.

— Ah, menina! Tenho muitas desculpas para pedir. Você me ouvirá antes de me expulsar, de me jogar na tempestade?

— O senhor é bem-vindo, milorde. — A expressão dele ficou sombria e ele franziu o cenho. — Você é bem-vindo. Edward.

— Posso me sentar? — perguntou, apontando para o pequeno banco. Na choupana não havia a mobília requintada que ele estava acostumado a usar.

— Por favor. Quer alguma coisa para beber? Ou comer? Trouxe da fortaleza um pouco da cerveja com especiarias de lady Rose, se preferir. — Ela apontou para uma pequena jarra perto da lareira. Então, estendeu a mão para o pão que Liam lhe dera. A mão de Edward sobre a dela a fez parar.

— Primeiro, menina, estou esperando por isto há semanas.

Ele a puxou, abraçou-a com força e beijou-a até ela perder o fôlego. Estava fraca... não resistiu ao abraço ou aos beijos ardentes que lhe deu na boca. Na verdade, abriu-se para ele, sentiu seu sabor e seu cheiro, assim como ele a saboreava de novo e de novo. Então, depressa demais, ele a libertou e recuou.

— Se continuarmos assim, jamais lhe direi o que vim dizer.

Começou a andar pela choupana. Só podia dar três passos antes de se voltar e recomeçar. Finalmente olhou para ela, respirou profundamente, exalou, e começou a história que, esperava, a convenceria a ficar com ele.

— Você me causou uma grande surpresa naquela manhã, Isabella. Entre todas as respostas ao meu pedido em que pude pensar, não havia lugar para o fato de você ser casada. Então, quando ouvi sua história, quis matar alguém. — Suas mãos se fecharam em punhos quando se lembrou das coisas terríveis em que ela começara a acreditar sobre si mesma. — Homens de verdade não culpam mulheres por suas falhas e fracassos. Homens de verdade aceitam suas responsabilidades.

— Mas, milo... mas, Edward, fui eu que falhei. Fui eu que não dei um herdeiro a meu marido. Fui eu...

— Que fez tudo o que podia e ainda carrega nos ombros a culpa dos homens impiedosos e imprestáveis que não aceitaram sua parte nos fracassos.

Acreditara em todas as coisas terríveis que lhe haviam dito, em todas as palavras imundas com que a haviam insultado. Não acreditara que merecia perdão, e não tinha feito nada que precisasse de perdão.

— Fui a York encontrar o imundo que você chamou de marido. Precisava descobrir a verdade.

— Você foi a York? Viu James? — Sua voz e mãos tremiam. — O que ele lhe disse?

— Não falei com ele. Falei com seu pai e sua mãe.

— Minha _mãe?_ Você falou com ela? Como ela está? —As lágrimas lhe desciam agora pelo rosto, e o coração dele se apertou com a dor que viu nos olhos dela.

A pobre menina. Procurara o pai quando conseguira fugir do prostíbulo em Hayton e ele ameaçara expulsar a mãe de casa se ela voltasse.

Sabendo que era sua vida ou a de sua mãe, Isabella fora embora e nada pedira. E o bastardo não lhe dera nada. Suas mãos se fecharam de novo quando se lembrou de como quisera estrangular aquele homem, de como quisera ver a vida sair lentamente daquele corpo imprestável quando admitira claramente o abandono.

— Ela está bem e bem cuidada, como seu pai prometeu. Ele é bom nisso.

— O que ele disse?

— Gostaria de não ter que lhe contar isso, mas não se arrepende da forma como a tratou ou de ter desejado o que James lhe ofereceu para trair você.

— E James?

Ela parecia prestes a desmaiar. Assim, ele a tomou nos braços e a deitou no catre, sentando-se ao lado dela, os braços em torno daquele corpo que tanta falta lhe fizera.

— Respire fundo, menina. Devagar, algumas vezes. — Depois que ela seguiu a orientação e um pouco de cor lhe voltou ao rosto, ele continuou a história: — James está morto.

— Morto? Você...?

Talvez fosse seu sorriso contente que a fizera suspeitar que ele tivera parte na morte do homem. Ele não podia evitar: sentia-se feliz porque o homem que tentara destruir a mulher que amava estava morto e apodrecendo no túmulo.

— Confesso que o teria matado se o encontrasse vivo depois de saber todo o mal que ele lhe causou apenas por cobiça. Mas ele morreu de tuberculose algum tempo depois de você chegar a Silloth. E o irmão que ele odiava mais do que a você herdou tudo o que James havia tentado manter para si mesmo.

Isabella se recostou nele, chocada com as notícias, mas ele saboreou mesmo assim a sensação de tê-la nos braços depois de tantas semanas sem ela. Uma raiva pura e intensa forçara seus pés para fora daquele aposento depois que ela lhes contara seu passado. A fúria o levara através de tempestades, colinas e montanhas para procurar a verdade que nem ela mesma conhecia. Apenas o ódio o sustentara e lhe dera forças para descobrir a verdade, para lhe dar alguma coisa de valor.

Ninguém, nem mesmo a mais baixa das criaturas de Deus na terra, merecia o tratamento que ela descrevera aquele dia. E ele sabia que precisava desvendar seu passado e lhe dar alguma esperança para o futuro. Mesmo se não o aceitasse, ficaria contente sabendo que ela lhe dera um motivo para viver ao fazê-lo saber que, mesmo por um curto tempo, era necessário de novo.

— Meu pedido está de pé, Isabella, embora eu saiba que estudará com cuidado as escolhas que tem, agora que é uma viúva rica.

Ela se sentou e o olhou.

— O que quer dizer?

— Aparentemente, seu acordo de casamento previa que a metade de seu dote voltaria para você se James morresse antes de você. De propósito, James manteve secreto o negócio que fez com seu pai, devolvendo-lhe a metade do dote, e nunca mudou seu testamento ou anulou os papéis do acordo de casamento. Assim, a outra metade de seu dote foi devolvida a seu pai com a morte de James. Confesso que tive que ser um tanto... _persuasivo..._ com ele. Ele não gostou nada, mas me agradou muito, e tenho uma sacola de ouro em minha capa que pertence a você. Há o bastante para você ir para onde quiser e viver bem quando encontrar o lugar.

A boca de Isabella se abriu e ele estendeu a mão e fechou-a gentilmente. Podia apenas imaginar o que ela estava sentindo e pensando, as perguntas que queria fazer, as escolhas que agora se abriam para ela.

— Por quê? Por que fez isto? — Ela tirou os cabelos do rosto e esfregou os olhos. — Você não me conhecia até há pouco tempo. Por que se envolveu na causa de uma estranha?

Ele sorriu, sabendo que se fizera a mesma pergunta muitas e muitas vezes enquanto viajava por toda a Inglaterra em busca da verdade dela. E sabia quais eram suas duas razões.

— Parte do motivo é nada mais do que arrogância e egoísmo. Depois de meses me sentindo inútil, desnecessário, você precisou de mim. Você não sabia que eu iria procurar a verdade para você, mas precisava saber, e podia descobri-la para você. Finalmente alguém precisava de mim, e isto satisfez alguma coisa dentro de mim.

— Seu homem tolo! Você _é_ necessário. Mensagens chegam quase diariamente perguntando quando vai voltar para a sua aldeia. Pedindo sua orientação em assuntos grandes e pequenos. Lorde Emmett tem se sentido tenso e cansado, tentando encobrir sua ausência. — Ela lhe tocou a face e o beijou de leve. — Todos precisam _muito_ de você.

Ela se recostou de volta nos braços dele e eles ficaram assim, em silêncio, por alguns minutos. Era tolo? Seu orgulho arrogante o estava impedindo de aceitar seu lugar verdadeiro na família? Havia alguma coisa que um velho guerreiro podia oferecer à nova geração do clã?

— E a outra razão por que você se tornou meu campeão? — sussurrou ela, em seus braços.

— Isto devia ser óbvio para alguém que conhece o gaélico. Como lhe disse naquela primeira noite em que você se deu a mim, eu a amo, menina, com todo o meu coração. — E então ele riu. — E eu acho que você compreendeu minhas palavras.

— Minha avó costumava dizer coisas assim. Então, pensei que havia compreendido, mas não ousei acreditar que pudesse ser verdade. Um guerreiro e uma prostituta?

— Um homem e uma mulher. Isabella, eu sei que agora você tem a oportunidade de começar uma vida nova onde quiser, e nada do seu passado a seguirá. Sei que sou muito mais velho e você provavelmente vai querer um homem mais jovem, mais perto da sua idade. Mas eu lhe peço de novo que seja minha mulher e venha comigo para as Terras Altas.

Ela se levantou e se afastou dele alguns passos, pensando profundamente. Era verdade... Podia sair dali e começar uma vida nova onde ninguém soubesse do que sofrerá e fizera no passado. Com o ouro que Edward lhe trouxera, poderia ter sua casa, seus criados e ainda mais. Não precisava dele agora, depois que ele lhe dera a verdade. Ele esperou, mal conseguindo respirar, pela decisão dela.

— Não posso lhe dar filhos — anunciou. — Sou estéril.

— Já tenho filhos, amor. E eles têm filhos. Não preciso de mais. — Estava falando muito seriamente. Sua necessidade de filhos fora atendida em seu primeiro casamento. Desta vez, era livre para se casar por amor, se ela o quisesse.

— Pensei que nunca me casaria de novo, Edward. Agora não tenho mais que me casar e, no entanto, me vejo querendo aceitar seu pedido.

— Então aceite, amor, e seja minha mulher.

Como acontecera da primeira vez em que ela fora a seus aposentos para ajudar no seu banho, uma miríade de emoções lhe cruzou o rosto. Ele ficou olhando, sabendo que não havia nada que pudesse fazer para interferir em sua decisão, ou seria tão sem valor quanto seu primeiro marido. Então, um sorriso lhe iluminou o rosto, e ela lhe deu as palavras que ele queria ouvir, ansiava por ouvir, precisava ouvir.

— Marido e mulher? — perguntou ela.

— Se você quiser.

— E meu passado? Pode esquecer o eu fiz? — A voz dela tremia de novo quando lhe fez a pergunta. Ele sabia que este era o último obstáculo a vencer.

— Desde que você não use o _meu_ passado contra mim, menina. Não sou o santo que você acha que sou.

— Suspeitava disso. Mas, como o amo tanto, vou tentar esquecer isto.

— Você me ama?

— Sim, Edward. Eu o amo e quero ser sua mulher.

E, com seu primeiro passo em direção a ele na primeira noite do ano de Nosso Senhor de 1200, Isabella deu a ele tudo o que ele queria.


	11. Epílogo

_**Epílogo**_

— Você vai ficar insuportável agora, não vai, milorde? — sussurrou Rose ao marido quando se sentaram à mesa.

Os últimos dias das celebrações dos feriados continuavam, e todos participavam das festividades. Flautistas e outros músicos tocavam canções alegres, que levavam alguns a dançarem. O tronco de Yule de Emmett, agora muito menor, queimava alegremente na grande lareira do hall, oferecendo seu calor e aroma a todos que lá estavam. Esta época do ano era especial para seu marido, e Rose estava contente ao ver que seus preparativos e arranjos tinham se mostrado tão prazerosos para ele.

— No entanto, meu amor, foi você que me deu a ideia de que eles eram feitos um para o outro — sussurrou ele de volta. — E parece que você estava certa mais uma vez. — Emmett ergueu-lhe a mão e beijou-a, e a virou de palma para cima para lhe tocar a pele sensível do pulso com a língua, sabendo muito bem o que isto faria com ela. E ela sabia que os tremores que a percorreram eram evidentes para ele.

— Mais duas de suas, criaturas feridas nos deixarão agora. Vai procurar outras?

Nunca as procurava, elas sempre vinham a ele e ao santuário que lhes oferecia. E ela aprendera, muitos anos antes, quando viera a ele, que jamais as mandava embora.

— Estou certo de que outras virão, meu amor, enquanto você estiver ao meu lado.

Ele lhe lançou um olhar ardente que mesmo agora, depois de vinte anos juntos, ainda lhe fazia o coração disparar, as palmas das mãos suarem e a boca ficar seca. O olhar que prometia tanto, o olhar que falava de prazeres nas longas noites de inverno e de amor durante os dias.

— Sempre serei sua, milorde. — Era a verdade. Nada os separaria. — _Waes hael,_ milorde. — Ela ergueu a taça para ele.

Ele ergueu a sua e respondeu:

— _Drinc hael,_ minha senhora.

Eles beberam e ela o olhou enquanto Emmettobservava o hall e seu povo, o sorriso em seu rosto mostrando sua satisfação com tudo o que via. As palavras dele confirmaram o que ela já sabia.

— Está tudo bem em Silloth. Tudo bem.


End file.
